Notice Me
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: What happens when you want one of the most popular boys in school but, you're nothing but an outcast? OC. Ch. 17 is up!Final Chapter! & my promise R
1. An Outsider

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The alarm clock rang as a young red-headed girl rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor. That caused a loud thud, causing her cat Snicklefritz to jump off the floor and onto her bed. The alarm was still going when the girl got up from the floor and turned it off. Her hazel eyes focused on the time. 7:00. She groaned because she hated getting up in the morning. Going over to her closet, she opened it and a landslide of clothes came out. They came in the form of baggy jeans, large t-shirts, hoodies, jackets and plenty of hats. There was a mirror right beside the closet and she took a quick look at herself in her blue and yellow Spongebob Squarepants pajamas. Looking through her clothes, she quickly picked up an oversized black t-shirt with the words "You keep talking but all I hear is blah, blah, blah..." written in white font that looked like chalk writing. She pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans from the landslide, followed with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and a black and white trucker hat. She quickly changed and placed the hat on top of her head. Opening the door, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her younger sister, Petra who was six was eating fruit loops and her older brother Braiden, who was seventeen was finishing off his third piece of toast. Her mother, Desirae was sitting at the table, reading over her case files for the day and her father, Marco was reading the newspaper. "Skye Giovanni Alexander! What took you so long? It's 7:10 and you were supposed to be down at 7:05!" Her mother exlaimed, hardly taking her eyes off her papers. Skye was fifteen and the unfourtunate middle child of the Alexander family. She was the outcast. Her little sister was the best ballerina in her class and smart for a six-year old. Petra had been skipped a grade ahead and was attending second grade with the older kids. Braiden was athletic and was the captain of the high school's wrestling team. He also had girls calling him all the time and was a straight-A student. Besides wrestling, her older brother played football and soccer too. Her mother, Desirae was a successful lawyer, who handled the large cases, some involving celebrities. Her father, Marco was a college professor who taught Physics and was the brain in the family. Then, there was Skye. She wasn't on any sports teams and she didn't have guys calling the house asking for her all the time. She couldn't dance, so she wasn't a pretty ballerina like Petra. She knew not a thing about the law, and was constantly breaking it by hanging out with a couple of bad kids, Dawn and Matthew. Dawn and Matthew were her only friends in school, because everybody had shunned them as punky outcasts. Skye wasn't too bright either, receiving C's and C-'s in class. It wasn't that she didn't apply herself. It was because Dawn and Matthew had always talked her into cutting class. She would hang out with them behind the local gas station and cause trouble. She had been kicked out of the store many times, for causing a ruckus. Skye seemed like she had no passion for anything. But, she did. And that passion was for a young boy in her Math and Science class named Randy Orton. Nobody knew about this. Not even Dawn and Matthew. This was because Randy Orton was a popular boy. He hung out with a junior named Hunter Hearst Helmsely and a senior named Ric Flair. Randy was considered cool because he had a lot of girlfriends and he was friends with the older kids. Skye secretly liked him and it was always to be a secret.  
  
Skye had fazed out as her family worked around her. Petra was gathering her book bag together, as she accidently hit Skye in the stomach with her pencil box. Skye felt the pain and held her stomach. "Petra!"   
  
  
  
"It was an accident!" Petra cried, afraid that Skye would lash out and beat her up. Petra hurried over to her mother, as her mother held her tight.  
  
"It was an accident, Skye!" Mrs. Alexander told her, noticing the look in Skye's eyes. She shrugged it off and sat down at the table. At that time, Braiden had finished off his second glass of milk and sixth piece of toast. Her brother grabbed an apple from the fridge and dashed upstairs to his room. Her father had just finished his cereal and drank the last of his coffee. Without saying a word, he got up and went over to the office he had in the den.   
  
"Where's breakfast?" Skye asked, looking at the empty table. Mrs. Alexander was zipping up Petra's pink jacket with Barbie on it for her.  
  
"What do you expect? For me to slave around the kitchen to cook for you? You're fifteen, Skye...get your own breakfast!" Skye rolled her eyes at her mother's comment but turned her back so she didn't see it. 'You cook for Dad, Braiden and Petra. And Braiden and Dad are older than me!' She thought as she was reaching for a piece of fruit when there was a horn honking outside.  
  
"That's your bus, Skye! Go now!" Her mother ordered, as Skye put down the bananna. She grabbed her book bag which was covered with felt drawings and patches from the door and ran outside, quickly slipping on her shoes. Sure thing, the bus was waiting at the corner. Skye Alexander dashed from her front yard to the corner and made it to the bus, just in time.  
  
When Skye climbed on to the bus, Dawn and Matthew were nowhere to be found. "Oh, great! They decided not to come to school today." She thought, as the staring faces were all directed at her, while she walked down the aisle and took an empty seat somewhere in the middle. She threw her back onto the floor, as two blonde girls turned around in the seat infront of her. The two girls were juniors, named Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler. They were popular cheerleaders and dated members of the football team. Randy Orton was a member of the football team. Torrie had gone out with him once. Stacy was taller than Torrie, mainly because she had a very long set of legs. The two girls stared at Skye, as Skye stared back. But, not a single word was exchanged. As the two blondes were glaring at Skye, she looked down at the floor. That was then Stacy and Torrie turned back around and giggled. Skye rolled her eyes but ignored them. The bus doors swung open and a couple of shouts were heard. "Orton!" A voice yelled, and Skye turned around to see high school junior, Hunter Hearst Helmsely standing up to greet his friend.   
  
"Trips!" Randy shouted, as he walked onto the bus. As Randy was walking past Skye, obviously ignoring her like she didn't exist, the bus driver turned around as a couple of other kids were still loading the bus. Skye caught Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar getting on, and the two scrambled for the empty seat near the back. After have an arguement about who would sit where, they saw that the only other empty seat was beside Skye Alexander. Kurt quickly took the window seat and Brock got the aisle.  
  
"Hey Orton! Helmsely and Flair are already seated together. You know the rule, only two people in one seat. Take one beside Alexander." The bus driver, Eric Bischoff told him, watching as everybody laughed at Randy Orton. Randy Orton shrugged it off, trying to play cool as he tried taking a seat beside a freshman named Alexander Jones. But, Alexander was already sitting next to another freshman named Crash Holly. Nobody knew why his name was Crash. But, Crash looked like Elroy Jetson."Not Alexander Jones, kid! Skye Alexander!" Eric Bischoff screamed, as Randy Orton made a face as he walked over to Skye. She quietly slid over to the window side and placed her backpack on her lap. Torrie and Stacy were snickering as Randy sat down beside her and looked at her. She saw him peering at the corner of her eye but, she pretended to be interested in the road. Randy finally looked away, as Torrie Wilson turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Randy! What's up?" She asked, shooting a dirty look to Skye, thinking that Skye wouldn't see it. Skye kept still, fiddling with the zipper of her backpack. Randy Orton smiled at Torrie. His smile was pearly white and was picture perfect.  
  
"Torrie! Nothing much. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. The cheerleaders are having tryouts to replace a couple of members that graduated last year. You know, it's the middle of September and the sports teams are really getting into action."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The football team has a game in two weeks. I can't wait."  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"Yeah. Cool thing about the cheerleaders too. Maybe the guys and I will have more dates." Randy said, winking at Torrie as she giggled like the airhead she was, along with Stacy. Skye envied them because they were around Randy, and all she could do was sit and play with her bag's zipper.  
  
Ten minutes after, the bus came to a complete stop, right infront of Vincent K. McMahon High. The door opened and everybody was rushing to get off the bus. Crash and Alexander Jones almost got run over by the larger students, mainly Paul Wright a.k.a Big Show, which was his wrestling name and Rikishi Phatu, who was the heaviest kid in the school. But, when Rikishi was mad or hungry, he could move. This time, Rikishi was hungry and he needed to make his way over to the nearest vending machine. Skye had finally gotten off the bus, after being shoved back into a seat by Dwayne Johnson, or as his football team called him, The Rock. She pushed through Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas, the school's female daredevil which went by the nickname of Lita, she finally stepped off and walked into the already crowded building. Skye took a quick walk over to where Dawn and Matthew's lockers were and found them to be nowhere in sight. She then walked down the hallway and turned left to go to her locker. Skye was opening it, when a large fist slammed it close. Her green eyes looked up and saw Hunter, along with Ric Flair and Randy Orton. "How'd you like the bus ride with Randy, Skye? Was it like a dream come true?" He asked, as the other two laughed. Skye pushed him out of the way and opened her locker again. She threw her books in and grabbed another set for her next class.  
  
"Hunter, don't you have anything better to do? Schedule a plastic surgery date so you can get that huge nose removed? It's blocking my view of the school. I didn't like sitting with Randy, thank you very much. You guys need to deflate those egos, bastards." Skye stated, shutting her locker and giving Hunter a punch in the stomach. She then walked off to class, as Hunter stood steaming, Randy was silent and Ric was smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling about, smiley?" Randy asked Ric, looking at the senior.  
  
"Don't get mad, Trips. Get even. When Skye didn't notice, I was watching her spin her dial. I know her locker combination. Now, we have to think up the perfect plan for getting Skye Alexander back."  
  
"Ric! You're a genious!" Hunter exclaimed, patting him on the back. The bell rang and the three went their separate ways for classes.  
  
Skye had History that period, with Mrs. Rena Mero. The guys in her class took a great liking to the blonde and large breasted teacher. The girls didn't like her at all. Especially the Principal's daughter, Stephanie McMahon. The two had an ongoing rivarly because Mrs. Mero used to be Mr. McMahon's assistant and the two were constantly hitting on each other. Skye walked into the class and sat in the back, alone. There was another seat beside her at the table but, nobody wanted to take it. After all the students had filed in, and the bell for class to begin went off, Mrs. Mero closed the door and began to take attendance. Skye was the first on the list.  
  
"Skye Alexander?" She called out, looking around the room.  
  
"Here." She said, raising her hand. Mrs. Mero looked at her sitting in the back of the room.  
  
"It's nice to see you in class, Miss Alexander. Now, could you explain why you weren't in class for the past two days?" Mrs. Mero questioned, her eyes shooting at her like daggers.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mero. But, my aunt was in the hospital and she was really close to our family. I had to go visit her. And she lives two towns over." Skye fibbed, crossing her fingers underneath the table. The teacher looked at her and then shrugged it off.  
  
"Alright. Danny Basham?" She continued with the attendance, as Skye sighed and was glad that she didn't get into trouble. The History class dragged on, with a pop quiz in which Skye scored a 3 out of 15 on. Mrs. Mero saw that Skye had the lowest score and approached her seat while the class was set off to work on their own for the next twenty minutes or so. "Skye, you scored the lowest on my quiz. Now, tell me, how did you do that?" The teacher asked, as Skye stopped tapping her nails on the table, much to the whole class' relief.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I guessed the answers?" She replied, shrugging.  
  
"I see that you're struggling right now. Maybe it's because of that aunt of yours. But, anyways. I have a student next period who is in the same grade as you. He excells in this class and I think I can get him to help you. Would you mind coming in at lunch to meet with him?" As Mrs. Mero spoke, Skye kept on deciding whether or not she should come in. But, she realized that Dawn and Matthew weren't at school today and she had noone else to hang out with.  
  
"Okay." Skye told her, as Mrs. Mero smiled and went back to her desk.  
  
After a while, the bell rang and the students filed out of the door. Skye rushed to her locker, and exchanged her books for clothes and ran off to the locker room for gym. It was quite a miracle that she had clothes in her locker but, she knew that one day she'd have to go to gym and this was the one day. Skye hadn't gone to gym class for a week. But, she knew that Ms. Ivory wouldn't mind because she didn't care for people who slacked off. Skye changed into a large white t-shirt with "Jesus Is My Homeboy" written on it and a picture of Jesus went with it. She then put on a pair of black sweatpants and tied her red hair up in a ponytail. The locker room was empty by the time she was finished, so she stuffed her clothes into her bag and carried it out to the gym with her. Ms. Ivory was already taking attendance. She stopped at Trish Stratus when she spotted Skye Alexander walking in. "Well, well! Miss Alexander. I haven't seen you in a week. Nice to see you again. Now, when will I see you again? Next week?" She asked, as the whole class of 10th grade girls laughed at her.   
  
"Tomorrow." Skye said, causing the whole class to go silent.  
  
"That's good." Ms. Ivory told her, as she went back to doing attendance. After the attendance was done, all the gym classes went out to the track for a run. Along with the 10th grade girls, was the senior boys, the freshmen girls and the junior boys. Braiden, her older brother was in the senior boys class, along with Ric Flair and Dwayne Johnson, mostly known as The Rock. The junior boys included Hunter Hearst Helmsely, or Triple H in easier terms, Bill Goldberg and a boy who called everybody a 'sucka', Booker T. The freshmen girls were a group which had Gail Kim and Molly Holly in it. Skye's class, the sophmore girls had Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, also known as Lita to mostly everybody and Dawn Marie in it. Skye felt out of place as the classes went for a run, because she wasn't as athetlic as the other girls. Trish and Lita were at the head of the sophmore girls class, running with Lita's boyfriend Matt Hardy and his brother, Jeff. Matt was a senior and Jeff was a junior. Matt seemed quite normal, even though he was a bit egotistical compared to Jeff. Jeff had on a bright yellow t-shirt with black shorts. The shirt's color was a bit odd but, Jeff Hardy was very odd. He had rainbow colored hair and wore body paint, even during gym class, where he'd usually sweat it off. Jeff was doing handsprings along the track for the next half a lap while Lita, Matt and Trish ran to catch up with him. They were finishing off their third lap when Skye had just started her second. She took her time, even though she knew that she was the slowest in the class. Her brother ran past her and gave her a little shove.  
  
"RUN FASTER, SKYE!" Braiden shouted with a laugh. He also had the rest of the seniors laughing at her too. She cringed and began to speed up, as Braiden kept on laughing and running. Ric Flair ran past her and screamed,  
  
"WOOOO!" into her ear. She held her ear and glared at him as he laughed. This went on for another lap or so, until Braiden's class was called in. She still had to face the juniors. But, the only junior who had done something was Triple H. When Skye was running, Triple H stopped and tripped her on the track. She fell face first, almost getting run over by Lita and Trish, who were finishing up the four laps they had to do. Jeff handspringed in, and Triple H just pretended that he did the four laps, which he only did three. Skye got up and brushed it off, tears stinging her eyes as she ran.  
  
"Come on, Skye!" shouted Ms. Ivory from the side, as Skye was just starting her third lap. She ran alone, getting yelled at. Triple H had said he wanted to go to the bathroom to his teacher, Mr. Snow but, he just stood outside and made fun of Skye. She had finally pulled in to the class, who was waiting for her. Ms. Ivory looked at her stop watch.  
  
"13:45." She said, with a clear crisp tone. So clear that everybody had heard it, even if they weren't paying attention. It had taken her thirteen minutes and forty-five seconds to run four laps. The others had finished it in less than twelve. Lita and Trish were at the top of the class, their times being in the eight minute range. She brushed off her tears and followed the rest of the class back into the gym, as Triple H ran back in, continuing to laugh at Skye. She ignored him and walked over to her class. They were doing basketball today. As Ms. Ivory was explaining to the class how they would do a drill, the PA system turned on and it was time for the second period announcements.  
  
"Good morning, students of Vincent K. McMahon High! This is Jim Ross here, alongside Jerry Lawler and it is time for your morning announcements." Jim Ross, a senior spoke as Jerry Lawler took over.  
  
"That's right!" Jerry was also a senior. "First order of business, our homecoming dance is arriving! It will take place three weeks from now, the first Saturday of October. I can't wait! The queen will be chosen and they will reign supreme with their escort. And now, Jim is going to read out toe nominees for homecoming queen." Lawler added, as the whole school stopped what they were doing and listened in.  
  
"There are four nominees this year. Number one is, Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie could be heard squealing in delight around the whole school, even though she was in Drama class, which was far away from the Gym. "Second is, Torrie Wilson." Torrie cheered for herself in Chemistry, which was downstairs from the Gym. "Number three is, Stacy Keibler." Stacy was also in Chemistry and she cheered for herself too. Torrie and Stacy did a high five. "And last but, not least is...Trish Stratus!" That was when practically the whole gym cheered as Trish jumped into the air. Lita, along with everybody else clapped for Trish. Skye gave her a very small clap.  
  
"Those are your homecoming queen nominees. There are also cheerleading tryouts starting tomorrow after school for anybody who wants to tryout. The lunch menu consists of pot roast and potatoes. That's all for your morning announcements." Jerry Lawler said, hanging the microphone over to Jim Ross.  
  
"We are Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. Have a nice day!" Jim told the school, signing off.  
  
After gym, the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. But, Skye couldn't go to lunch because she had to go see who Mrs. Mero had picked out to help her. She quickly changed and stuffed her things into her locker. She quickly went by the vending machine and saw that this one was still full. Rikishi hadn't gotten to it yet. She placed her change in and pressed the button for a bag of chips. They came down and she grabbed them, heading over to Mrs. Mero's classroom. When she opened the door, she saw Mrs. Mero standing there was a boy with brown hair. That boy was Randy Orton.  
  
"There she is!" The teacher exclaimed, turning around. Skye and Randy locked eyes. "Randy Orton, this is Skye Alexander. The student I would like you to help. Skye, this is Randy Orton. The wonderful student that is going to help you." She explained, smiling. Mrs. Mero then left the room, leaving Skye and Randy alone, looking at each other. 


	2. Carrie, All Over Again Sort Of

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
Randy and Skye looked at each other, silent. It was silent for another minute until Skye spoke. "You..." She quietly said, her eyes shooting down to the ground as he stared at her.  
  
"Yes me..." He trailed off, as Skye sat down on a chair and he stood infront of her. She opened her bag of chips and began crunching away as he stared at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, her mouth full.  
  
"Would you please stop chomping like a goat? It's not polite."  
  
"Am I supposed to nibble lightly like those little airheaded cheerleaders you hang out with? I don't care what you think of me. I can do whatever I want. Now, you're supposed to teach me. Because you're so damn smart. Now, teach me, Mr. Orton." Skye replied, seeing that he was getting mad. She liked him but, she wasn't going to tolerate his mean attitude towards her. She took no shit from anybody, even her friends and family. Last year, her cousin Tia had criticized her because of her clothing and had called her a 'nothing that didn't belong in the family' and Skye yelled at her at the dinner table and then threw her plate of food at her. Just last month Tia had forgiven her. But, Skye didn't care. She just didn't want her family to shun her and treat her like nothing.  
  
"Teach you? What do I have to teach you? How to stop being so mouthy? You were mean to Hunter this morning."  
  
"He's mean to me!" She snapped back, finishing up her bag of chips. He had turned around, about to walk away when she crumbled up her bag and threw it at Randy, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around, holding his head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Awww! Did I hurt Mr. Orton's hair?" She asked, in mock sympathy. Skye pouted as Randy glared at her, angry as hell.  
  
"Listen, Skye! You're an outcast! Nobody likes you! The people who you call your friends aren't even here. They're probably in some alley, smoking pot and injecting themselves with heroin right now. I'm surprised you even made it to the bus this morning. Why weren't you with them? Have you decided to turn good? So everybody could like you? Nobody will EVER like you! You're a joke! Are you sure you weren't adopted because you're nothing like your brother. He's cool! And you're not. You don't belong in society." Randy Orton told her, looking her dead in the eyes. Her hazel eyes began to fill up with tears and she let them fall. There was a pain inside of Randy Orton that regretted what he had said but, he didn't show any signs of giving in.  
  
"Forget about me ever existing." She replied, walking out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face. Skye walked down the halls, facing the cheerleaders in uniform, whispering to each other about something. Probably about her. She rushed past them, past the other people who had stopped to stare. She ran past her locker, not even noticing that Hunter and Ric were there, rigging it. Randy stepped out from the classroom and walked over to his buddies, who were making the finishing touches to Skye's locker.  
  
"Hey guys! What'd you do?" Randy asked, brushing off his regret for what he did to Skye.  
  
"You'll see." Ric told him, as Hunter snickered. The trio went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.  
  
Skye had skipped the third period and fourth. She had Math and Science. The two courses she had with Randy Orton. Skye Alexander walked into the school, this time everybody had forgotten about her and ignored her. She liked it better that way. Skye approached her locker, spinning the dial. As she opened her locker, Randy Orton, Ric Flair and Triple H were all down the hall, watching her. The door of the locker opened and out came a surge of red paint, landing right in Skye's face. It didn't stop there. The hall was filled with laughter as more paint spilled out, a bucket of blue came down on her head and yellow squirted out. She grabbed her backpack and quickly ran out of the school. Quicker than she had ever ran before. Skye Alexander ran all the way home.   
  
Back at the school, the whole school had witnessed the ordeal with Skye and everybody was applauding Ric and Hunter. Everybody except for Randy Orton. Billy Kidman, Torrie Wilson's boyfriend had fallen to the ground laughing at what happened.   
  
Skye was at home, in the bathroom. She was covered in paint as she began to strip off her clothes. Tears were racing down her face, mixing in with the paint. She jumped into the shower, mixing the water, paint and tears as everything went down the drain. It had taken Skye a whole hour to get everything off. She came out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. Her family's life went on as they didn't notice her. She went to her room and laid in bed, with her cat in her arms. Snicklefritz was purring softly as Skye stroke his head. "Why does it have to be like this? Why can't I be like everyone else?" She asked, as if the cat could answer. All Snicklefritz did was rub his nose on Skye and kept her company. But, she wanted something else. And that something else didn't want her.  
  
The next day, Skye had slept in, and had no indication about what time it was until Snicklefritz licked her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock that stood on the night table by her bed. It was 10:15 am. She was late. Skye groaned, not wanting to go to school. After debating against herself about it for about ten seconds, she decided not to. But, then she remembered something important. 


	3. Why Do You Cry?

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
It was after school and the gym was filled with talking, laughter and music. Suddenly, everything went silent as the heavy doors swung open and then slammed shut as Skye Alexander walked in. There she stood, dressed in a black fitted t-shirt that had a picture of Blink-182 on it and a pair of black shorts. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had a pair of runners on. There she was, at cheerleader tryouts. She felt the many pairs of eyes focused on her as she walked in and walked over to the group of cheerleaders who were judging the people trying out. As she was walking over, Stacy Keibler leaned over to Torrie Wilson, "What is she doing here?" Stacy asked. Torrie shrugged as Skye approached them.  
  
"I want to try out."  
  
"Sorry Skye, but only people with lives can try out for cheerleading." Stacy said, as the other cheerleaders at the table, Dawn Marie and Jackie Gayda laughed.  
  
"I have a life. I'm living, aren't I?" She commented, throwing everybody off track. The boys of the football team had just walked in, just in time to see Skye infront of the cheerleaders. Hunter saw her first and stopped the team.  
  
"Hey Braiden! Your sister's trying out for cheerleading!" He said, causing everybody to stop and watch. Stacy and Torrie saw the football team watching and smirked.  
  
"Sure, Skye. You can try out. We have a song for you and you have to do a dance/cheer for us. You're up first." Torrie told her, placing her hand on the stereo that sat infront of her.  
  
"Thank you." Skye replied, walking to the middle of the floor. Torrie pressed the play button and "Get Busy" by Sean Paul began to play. Skye got herself accquainted to the beat and began to work. She kicked, flipped and smiled as much as she could, probably going overboard with a couple of things. Skye swayed her hips and then ran forward, doing a handspring. As she was performing, everybody watched as the school's outcast cheered her way throughout the song. After the song ended, Skye landed in the splits, with everybody amazed. Except for Torrie and Stacy. They decided to challenge Skye even more.  
  
"That was all right. But, can you do a cheer to this?" Stacy asked, pressing the play button again. Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" came on and once again, Skye began to cheer. Mid-way during the song, Torrie Wilson appeared on the floor. She looked like she was going to accompany Skye in the cheer. Skye leaped in the air and did a flip. When she was landing, Torrie grabbed her legs, causing her to fall forward. Skye landed flat on her face and the music stopped. Torrie and Stacy began laughing, so did Ric and Hunter. Everybody then began to laugh as Randy Orton ran forward to help Skye up. Once she was up, she saw who had helped her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Randy asked, as everybody was still laughing but it began to die down.  
  
"Why do you care?" shouted Skye, slapping him across the face. She then ran out of the gym, humiliated. As Skye was running away, something that she had been doing a lot these past few days, she almost crashed into two bodies. Those two bodies belonged to Dawn and Matthew. They had seen the whole situation. Dawn's brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was chewing a large wad of gum. Matthew was just glaring at Skye. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"We saw the whole thing. Going out for cheerleading? What are you? Conforming to society? We're so disgusted." Dawn spoke, as Skye stood there, her fists clenched.  
  
"It was to prove them wrong. But, I got beat at it. Like I do at everything. If you guys are so disgusted, just leave. Forget that I ever existed." She spoke, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"Forget that you ever existed? Who taught you that, Skye? I think it was me!" Matthew chimed in, still glaring at her. He was right. Matthew was the person who taught Skye to use that quote whenever somebody was on her case. It was last year when he had told it to her. And now, both of her only friends were mad at her.  
  
"Skye, just forget that we were ever your friends. Traitor." Dawn said, pulling Matthew away. Skye stared at them, upset. Her fists were released and she just leaned her back against the school wall and fell to the ground. She placed her hands over her face and leaned her elbows on her knees. Wishing that her life would end, she cried softly. Suddenly, there was a voice that was so familiar that she expected more than,  
  
"Why do you cry?" 


	4. A New Friend

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
  
  
Skye looked up at the person who the voice belonged to. Sure thing, it was Randy Orton. Even with the tears making everything a blur, she knew it was him. He looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "Why do you cry?" He repeated, as the two of them looked at each other.  
  
"Why do you want to know? So you can go in there and tell everybody why Skye Alexander, the school loser is such a baby?" She asked, sobbing. Her eyes were getting puffy and her cheeks were getting red, stained by the tears that fell from her eyes, down her cheek and onto the ground. The tears that dropped fell dead to the ground, just like Skye's confidence. Randy Orton shook his head, dressed in his football uniform, which had a couple of grass stains on it.  
  
"I really do want to know. No joke." He told her, as honest as he could be.  
  
"You should know why, Randy. You've made me cry. It was just yesterday, wasn't it? Was it your goal to make me cry? Congratulations, you've been added to the already massive list of people who have made me feel like crap. You don't care about me. You said it yourself. Nobody likes me. I don't belong in society." Skye said, repeating the exact words he had said to her, just over twenty-four hours ago. Randy cringed inside.  
  
"I know. I was in over my head yesterday. I don't mean it. I'm sorry." He apologized, placing his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. Look at me. I'm the biggest loser in this school. Some people call that junior Kane a freak and he's still got more friends than me. Jeff Hardy is an odd ball but, he's a popular guy. And then, there's you. You're no freak and you've got tons of friends. All of them are waiting in the gym right now. Go see them. I don't belong here. You found out why I cry. Because people hurt me. Now, run to your little friends and spread it around. Then, tomorrow I'll show up at school and people will whisper about me. It's nothing I'm not used to. I get it at home too. I'm around it twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Go on!" She told him, making shooing motions with her hands. Randy stood up.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Skye. I really am." Randy replied before getting up and walking back into the gym. That was where the football team was waiting. Cheerleading tryouts had resumed.  
  
"So, what did you say to her? Did you torment her?" Ric Flair asked, as everybody else laughed.  
  
"Leave her alone, you guys. She's just a person." He answered before heading to the locker room to get changed. Skye peeked into the gym and saw what Randy had did. She then began to head home, thinking Why? along the entire way.  
  
Next day, Skye arrived at school and nobody said a thing. She even walked by Hunter and Ric and not a single peep came out of them. She was surprised. After going to her locker and getting her books, Skye walked over to her Science class. She passed Rikishi who had two cookies with him, one in each hand. Before she got into the classroom, she watched the two brothers Kane and Mark Calloway, also known as The Undertaker argue about who was going to do the dishes that night. The Undertaker had his younger brother against the lockers, holding him by the neck. Even though Kane was younger than Mark, they were about the same size. Skye smirked as Kane finally came up with a compromise, sounding like a robot of course. She walked into her classroom and took an empty seat by the window. The Science teacher, Mr. Coachman was seated at his desk in the front, marking some papers. She sat down, and began tapping her fingers on the desk. The class was slowly filling up. At almost the last minute, a person tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Randy Orton standing there. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to her.  
  
"Nope." Skye Alexander answered, feeling a bit weird that Randy was sitting beside her, because there was a handful of empty seats available in the class. Jamie Noble and Nidia walked in after the bell had rung and took the empty seats infront of them. The two instantly began to grope each other while in their seats. Randy made a face as Skye looked up at the ceiling. Mr. Coachman began the lesson. The first half of class was filled with boring notes about Photosynthesis and the second half was filled with textbook work. As Skye was working, she slipped a pair of headphones over her ears and began bobbing her head to some music. Randy tapped her on the shoulder. She took the headphones off of her ears.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, looking around as the rest of the class was either working or socializing. Molly Holly was the hardest worker in the class, writing speedily across her pages.  
  
"What are you listening to?" He asked, trying to socialize.  
  
"Good Charlotte's 'The Young & The Hopeless'." Skye answered, jotting down an answer on her page as she did so. Randy Orton's eyes went wide.  
  
"You listen to Good Charlotte?" He asked, seemingly amazed. She nodded, writing down another answer as she flipped through her textbook. "Cool! I do too. A lot of people I hang out with, listen to it."  
  
"Cool." Skye replied, putting her headphones back on and going back to her work. Randy looked over at her and found out that his plan to actually have a normal more than one hundred word conversation with Skye Alexander was next to impossible. The bell rang after another ten minutes and Skye began packing her stuff up. She dropped her pencil case, which slid its way next to Randy's feet. She bent down to pick it up, at the exact same time that he did. Their heads collided. Randy grabbed the pencil case as Skye rubbed her head. "Sorry!" She apologized, as he handed her the pencil case. She slipped it into her bag. "Thanks." Skye said.  
  
"No problem." He replied, smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile and walked out of the class and into the hallways. Randy followed her, all the way to her locker. He already had his books for his next class in his bag. Skye didn't notice that she was being followed until she opened her locker and looked behind her. Randy was standing right there.  
  
"Don't you have a locker to go to?" She asked, placing her books in. He shook his hand and pointed to his bag.  
  
"Nope. I've got all my stuff right here. And we have Math together next anyways. So, I thought we could walk there together." Randy answered, as she grabbed her Math books and shut her locker. The two began to walk.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me anyways?" Randy shrugged.  
  
"Can't a guy just be nice to their fellow classmate?" He responded, as she looked at him weirdly.  
  
"We've been going to the same school for what...a year and a little bit now? And you've decided to be all nice to me in the tenth grade but, when we were in the ninth grade, you were so mean." Skye reminded him, as the two got into the class. Right away, they were stared at because they weren't argueing. Lita and Trish, who were standing by the door looked at them as if they had three heads.  
  
"What are they doing together?" whispered Trish, as Lita shrugged her shoulders and sat down at her desk. Again, Skye took a seat in the back and again, Randy took the seat beside her. Suddenly, all attention was directed to the door as Hunter Hearst Helmsely walked in, and looked around the room. Hunter was in 10th grade math because he had failed it the previous year. His eyes went around the room, to the back and directly to Orton and Alexander. He stalked over to the two of them and Skye looked away, pretending to be interested in the little doodles on her Math binder.  
  
"What's this?" He demanded, his face turning red. It looked like steam was going to come out of his ears soon. Randy looked at the furious Hunter and the pretending-to-be-invisible Skye. He thought of what was best. His reputation or a friendship with Skye. Hunter pounded his fist on Randy's desk, demanding an answer from his friend. Randy smiled cockily and replied,  
  
"There were no other seats in the class, except for the one you sit in. But, everybody knows that the seat is yours. And besides, I'm making her dreams come true." Hunter's face turned from anger to happiness. He let out a small chuckle. Triple H patted Randy on the shoulder.  
  
"That's my man, Orton!" He said, walking to his seat on the other side of the room while laughing. Randy turned to Skye, who was raging. He whispered to her,  
  
"Look. I don't mean it."   
  
"Bullshit." She replied, picking up her books and walking out of the class, just as the bell rang. Mr. Richards had just walked in and he watched as Skye walked down the hallways.  
  
"There she goes again." He muttered to himself before facing the class. Mr. Richards' favorite student was a girl named Victoria. She had long, raven black hair and was pretty crazy. People called her a pyscho bitch. Mr. Richards was also weird and he sometimes wore pink hot pants to class. It always seemed like Victoria and Mr. Richards were flirting in a pyscho way. She would bite his ear everytime he gave her an A, which was mostly all the time. The rest of the students were disgusted by the two of them. Victoria sat right in the front, right infront of the teacher's desk.  
  
It was lunch time and Skye was in the girls' bathroom, in one of the stalls. She couldn't believe that she had fell for Randy Orton's dirty trick. Skye punched the stall's door when she heard footsteps walking in. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" A voice asked. Skye saw a pair of black shoes and black pants. She opened the door to see Jacqueline standing there, looking worried.  
  
"Are you alright, Skye? People told me about how you walked out of Math all of a sudden. What's the matter?" The Texas native asked. Skye looked at her. Jacqueline had always been a nice girl. She sometimes talked to Skye but, she wasn't a friend. She was more of an accquaintance.  
  
"Randy Orton is a jerk." was all Skye said. And that was all she had to say. Jacqueline understood.  
  
"It's okay, Skye. You don't have to fall for his mean tricks anymore. I've got to go. I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks Jacqueline. Bye." Jacqueline waved as Skye took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. As she was walking, she heard footsteps behnd her. And sure thing, somebody was following her.  
  
"Hey! Cool pants!" The person said but, this time...the voice didn't belong to Randy Orton. She turned around to see Jeff Hardy, a junior walking up to her. She looked down at her oversized black pants with red stitching and bondage straps on them.  
  
"Thanks." Skye replied, smiling. "I like your outfit." She added, looking at his yellow fishnet long-sleeved that had thumb holes and black baggy jeans with white stitching.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, my name's Jeff Hardy. I'm a junior." He introduced, extending his hand. She took it and shook it.  
  
"Skye Alexander, sophmore. I think you're in my gym class?" She asked, knowing it but, not wanting to make him feel freaked out.  
  
"Yeah. So, where are you headed? There's like twenty minutes of lunch left. Want to go grab something in the cafeteria?" Jeff questioned, seeing that she was headed for the school doors.  
  
"That sounds cool." She answered, and the two of them walked to the cafeteria together. Inside the cafeteria, it was loud and crowded. In the middle of the chaos was two large tables combined together to seat the football team and the cheerleaders. Skye's brother Braiden was sitting amongst them, along with the likes of The Rock, Ric Flair, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, Shane McMahon and Randy Orton. There was also Triple H. Randy stopped eating his turkey sandwich when he spotted Jeff Hardy and Skye Alexander walking in, together. They were talking, getting to know each other. The two of them passed the popular kids' table, with Randy being the only one paying attention to them. The rest of the people were too busy laughing. Rob Van Dam, a junior had just drank a carton of milk up his nose, using a straw. People were disgusted but, they still cheered him on. Jeff and Skye walked to the line and picked up some desserts. Skye picked up a cup of chocolate mousse and Jeff had some rainbow colored jello. After paying for their food, they found a couple of empty seats at a table by the line. They sat across from each other.  
  
"Yeah, I jump off a lot of stuff. My brother does too, Matt. He's a senior. But, I'm the one that gets hurt the most. My family calls me stupid but, I just do it for fun. What about you?" Jeff asked, putting a piece of orange jello to his mouth.  
  
"I like to write a lot. A lot of poetry and songs. All that stuff. I'm not that athletic and wild. At least your family calls you something. My family doesn't even notice me." She told him, looking around at the packed cafeteria.  
  
"Hey, isn't your brother the captain of the wrestling team? Braiden?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately. He's such a pig." She said, eating her mousse. Jeff laughed.  
  
"That's the way guys are. I eat and eat. Except for when my brother cooks. He is so horrible. He thinks he's the best and he has this lacky, Shannon Moore. He's your age. I think, anyways. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Yeah. But, he's a freshmen. The blonde kid with long hair? That wears purple and a t-shirt with a V1 on it?"  
  
"That's him!" Jeff exclaimed. "That's his lacky. Boy, Shannon's a cool kid and all but, that guy will do anything for my brother. My brother thinks he's God. Damn Version One crap. Who cares?"   
  
"Same with my brother. Except he isn't Version One. He's more like Version Ten Billion Borings." Skye joked, and the two shared another laugh. Randy watched, slowly eating his food and not paying any attention to Rob Van Dam's amazing but, gross stunts with food. Rob had just chugged three cans of soda in a minute and Randy didn't know a thing about it. Ric Flair caught him looking over at Jeff and Skye, who were talking. Ric waved his hand in Randy's face.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ric asked, snapping. Randy jolted and looked around. He saw Ric. "What's the matter, man?"  
  
"Oh! Uh, nothing." Randy replied quickly, as he shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"Is it that Skye loser?" He asked, looking over at the direction she was at.  
  
"No. I'm just examining that dork Jeff Hardy's hair. I wonder how many colors are in there." Randy lied, stuffing more food into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk. Ric turned to the rest of the group who was sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey guys! Let's go see how many colors are in Jeff Hardy's hair today!" He suggested, getting a huge cheer from the football guys. Braiden, The Rock, Billy Kidman, Hunter and Ric all got up from their seats and marched over to Jeff and Skye, with Braiden leading the pack.  
  
"Hey sis!" He called out, as she looked over. She then looked away and rolled her eyes. They were coming towards her. Braiden was the first one to reach them, followed by Ric, Hunter, Billy Kidman and then The Rock.  
  
"What do you want?" Skye asked, finishing up her chocolate mousse.  
  
"We want to know how many colors are in Jeff's hair today!" Ric exclaimed, as he put his hand on Jeff's head. Jeff swat it away, but Ric placed it on his head again.  
  
"Don't get testy with me." He scowled. He then began to flip through Jeff's hair, saying the wild array of colors as he went. Billy Kidman counted on his fingers.  
  
"Purple, Blue, Red, Pink. Hey! He's got pink and purple in here! What a freak!" The crowd laughed as Ric kept on going. "Green, yellow, black, brown, some shiney blue, silver, gold. That's all! We've got a rainbow and more in here, boys!" Ric shouted as Billy Kidman spoke up.  
  
"That's eleven colors in all!" He yelled, as the football guys cheered.  
  
"WOW! BILLY KIDMAN CAN COUNT!" Skye shouted, sarcastically. That caused everybody to go silent. Randy laughed quietly but was quickly scolded by Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Don't you be calling me dumb!" Billy said, stepping up to her.  
  
"You figured out what I mean? Well, that's a miracle!" Billy stared her down like she had a huge bullseye on her forehead. Jeff laughed. Kidman then turned to Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Shut up,you technicolored dork." Jeff made a face but kept quiet.  
  
"Don't call him that!" Skye said as she stood up for her newfound friend. Jeff looked at her. "It's alright, Skye. I'm used to it." He told her. She shot him a look.  
  
"No, I'm sick and tired of people like us being treated like crap. People with creativity. People who don't conform to the dumb society standards. We are going to be who we want to be. And that's that. So, why don't you all just march back to your table and continue to talk about the latest plays. Leave us alone." She stated, causing everybody, even Jeff to raise their eyebrows at her.  
  
"The nerve of that chick." Dawn Marie whispered to the cheerleaders. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine. Just consider yourself marked." Billy Kidman threatened as she gave him a dirty look as they walked away. Braiden turned around to his sister and shook his head in shame.  
  
"You're so stupid." He told her, before walking back to the table. Both Jeff and Skye were silent. But only for about fifteen seconds because then the bell rang. They said their good-byes and headed off to class, Jeff off to Geometry and Skye off to History.  
  
Author's Note2: Thanks for the great idea, xtremeangell! 


	5. Someday I Will

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. This chapter is more like a songfic. =)  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed,  
  
And try to turn the tables?*  
  
It was another day at Vincent K. McMahon High and the students were just getting off the bus. Jeff didn't take the bus, he got a ride with his older brother Matt. But, when Skye stepped off of the bus, Jeff was there to greet her. That day, he was wearing a red t-shirt that had the words "Not Here" across the front in black and a pair of black baggy jeans. Skye was dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of blue cargos. The two said their hellos and began to walk into the school together. Randy Orton had stepped off the bus and was watching them. He felt a flow of jealously going through his body as he witnessed the two laughing and having fun. 'That should be me' Randy thought, as he caught up with his friends who were walking in also.  
  
*I wish you'd unclench your fists,  
  
And unpack your suitcase,  
  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
  
Dont think its too late.*  
  
As Skye waited for Jeff at his locker while he was gathering his books, Randy Orton and his friends walked by them. They stared each other down, especially Billy Kidman and Skye. Skye took her hazel eyes off of Billy for a moment to stare at Randy. He looked at her for a second and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. But, she brushed it off and turned to Jeff, who had just closed his locker. The two friends walked off, leaving Randy in the dust. But, he didn't show it one bit. Orton was in the back of the group, but Hunter had stopped to wait for him. "Hey man. Why are you so quiet this morning? Have you seen the outfit that Stacy's wearing? Damn, those legs are hot! And you haven't even made a remark about it." Hunter brought up, as Randy looked at Stacy Keibler who was wearing a black mini-skirt and a blue tank top.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." He said, just so Hunter would get off his back. Triple H smiled, and Randy returned it, except his was weak. Randy really wasn't into the whole a lot of skin showing, it made some girls look too trashy. Stacy Keibler may of had the body for it but, she was showing too much. The two walked on, catching up with the group.   
  
A few minutes later, the bell rang and it was time for Math. Randy walked in, to see Skye already seated in the back. He began walking in her direction but then noticed the scowl on her face and the anger in her eyes. Randy quickly turned a different direction and took a seat in the front, next to the pyschotic Victoria. She gave him an evil smile as he looked at her weirdly and turned back to look at Skye.  
  
*Nothing's wrong,  
  
Just as long as,  
  
You know that someday I will.*  
  
Skye had stopped looking at Randy as the bell rang. She pretended to concentrate on the tiny doodles on her binder as Mr. Richards walked in. He saw Skye in her seat. "Well, it looks like you've decided to join us, Skye!" He exclaimed, as Victoria was the only one who laughed. The school year had barely started and the phrase was getting old already.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Richards. I've come to class." She answered, her voice very monotone. Before she looked down again, she shot Randy Orton another mean glare. Inside, his heart fell.  
  
"Good morning, Victoria!" Mr. Richards greeted, as the other students made disgusted faces.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Richards!" Victoria said, in a cheery tone. Spike Dudley, a very small boy who sat in the middle row made a puking motion with his hands and mouth, getting a couple laughs. Mr. Richards looked at him and everybody stopped laughing. The lessons began. In the middle of class, Randy got up to go sharpen his pencil. That meant walking pass Skye. He made his way to the sharpener in the back, walking by Skye's desk. She ignored him as he looked at her as he got behind her. His eyes dropped as he saw that she didn't care about him.   
  
*Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it all right but not right now,  
  
I know you're wondering when,  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
Gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when...*  
  
Randy took his time sharpening his pencil. He ended up sharpening it to a little nub. Skye turned around in her seat, her eyes hitting him like sharp daggers. "Could you finish sharpening your pencil? That sound is pissing me off!" She said to him, as cold as she could be.  
  
"Sorry." He replied, quietly. He took his pencil out of the sharpener and walked back to his seat. He truly was sorry but, she didn't believe him. And he couldn't make it seem real because he was always acting like a jerk. But, Randy Orton was afraid that his friends would drop him in a second if they had ever found out that he liked Skye Alexander. The class dragged on and soon, it was over. Skye leaped out of her seat and rushed out of the classroom. Randy got up and began rushing out also. Soon, the whole classroom was cleared. Except for Victoria. Mr. Richards shut the door behind the last student and the two were alone.  
  
Skye was heading to her locker to pick up her gym strip. Randy followed her, keeping a good distance behind because he didn't want her to find out that she was being followed. Skye grabbed her clothes and hurried into the girl's locker room, as Shane McMahon pulled Randy over to the side and the two began chatting about football. Shane babbled on and on, while the two walked down the hallways, as Randy looked over at the door of the girl's locker room.  
  
This time, Skye had a running partner. Jeff Hardy. The two ran together, until Jeff's class was called in. Skye was in a better mood this time, and she had finished her four laps in tweleve minutes.  
  
After Gym, it was lunch time and Skye was walking out of the locker room. As she was walking out, she collided with Randy Orton. The two just stood there for a second, looking at each other.  
  
*Well I hoped that since we're here anyway,  
  
We could end up saying,  
  
Things we've always needed to say,  
  
So we could end up stringing,  
  
Now the story's played out like this,  
  
Just like a paperback novel,  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits,  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror.*  
  
Randy opened his mouth to speak when Skye just put her hand to his face and walked off. Randy turned around and walked in a different direction, mad because she didn't let him speak. The hallways were practically empty, with Skye and Randy walking in different directions in the hall. Suddenly, there was laughter and Randy turned around. There, Billy Kidman and The Rock were, bugging Skye Alexander. Billy began to shove her around and call her names, as Dwayne Johnson stood and laughed. Billy shoved Skye into the lockers, causing it to make a loud bang. "Hey freak-a-rella! How's it going?" Billy teased, as she began clenching her fists.  
  
"Shut up, Kidman!" She said, putting her fists up.  
  
"Oh, now you want to fight? I'm on the football team, girl. You don't want to mess with me."  
  
"I don't want to mess with a dumbass? Who made that law?" She asked, as both Dwayne and Billy went silent. Dwayne then proceeded to shout,  
  
"GET HER!" and Billy Kidman went to punch Skye Alexander but, she ducked and his fist hit the locker. He held his fist in pain as Skye tackled him down to the floor and the two began to scrap. Billy was getting the better of Skye at the moment, as Randy Orton just watched. Nobody had saw him. Jeff Hardy came out of the cafeteria to catch the fight. He ran to pull Billy off of his friend but, was stopped by Dwayne Johnson. Dwayne punched Jeff and the two of them began to go at it. The doors of the cafeteria swung open and soon, the whole football team was beating up Skye and Jeff. It went on for another five minutes, with Skye and Jeff getting a few hits here and there. It stopped when the janitor, Mr. Saturn and his pal Moppy broke everybody up. Skye leaned against the lockers, battered and bruised. She had a black eye and a busted up lip. Jeff had no marks, he had just hurt his arm. Skye could hardly see out of her right eye but, she did see one thing. Randy Orton standing there, watching it all.  
  
*Nothing's wrong,  
  
Just as long as,  
  
You know that someday I will,  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it all right but not right now,  
  
I know you're wondering when,  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it all right but not right now,  
  
I know you're wondering when,  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)*  
  
Skye Alexander shook her head in disgust as Jeff Hardy helped her up. He helped her over to the school nurse, Ms. Garcia. As they were walking to the nurse's office, they passed Randy Orton. Jeff shot him an evil glare as the two walked by. Randy watched as Skye limped to the nurse's office. He felt bad. Horrible. He can't believe that he just stood there and watched. Furious, he punched the lockers. His knuckles began to bleed. At first, he had thought of heading over to the nurse but then he remembered that Jeff and Skye would be there. Randy couldn't face her at the moment. He felt like crap for what he did. So, he headed to the boys' bathroom and washed up. After washing up, he walked in the hallways, alone. As he walked, all he could think about was how much of an asshole he was to Skye.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed,  
  
And try to turn the tables?  
  
Now the story's played out like this,  
  
Just like a paperback novel,  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits,  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror...*  
  
The day continued on, and Randy had last period Science with Skye. He walked into the classroom and Skye was nowhere to be found. Right when he walked in, everybody was already talking about the fight. Christain, a sophmore that was very conceited approached Randy. "Hey, Orton! Did you see the fight that went on between the football players and those two reekazoids, Skye and Jeff? They so totally reeked of deserving-ness!" He exclaimed, as Randy nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." Orton trailed off, taking his seat. The bell rang and Mr. Coachman was going to start the class but, the door opened. And in walked a bruised Skye Alexander. The students automatically began to whisper about her as she took her seat in the back. Mr. Coachman looked at her, wanting to know why she was like that but, he brushed it off and began class. Randy looked back at her. Even though one eye was practically shut from taking a fatal blow from Billy Kidman, he could still see the hate for him in them. Randy sunk lower into his seat.  
  
*Nothing's wrong,  
  
Just as long as,  
  
You know that someday I will...  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it all right but not right now,  
  
I know you're wondering when,  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it all right but not right now,  
  
I know you're wondering when,  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when,  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when.* 


	6. A Cruel Game Of Basketball

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story.  
  
It was finally the weekend, the best time of the week for everybody. A bunch of students had decided to go hang out at the Vincent K. McMahon Center, which was a place where you could play basketball in one gym, volleyball in the other and there was also a workout room. The numerous amount of students included Lita, Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Hunter Helmsely and Ric Flair. Lita, Trish, Matt and Jeff were all sitting on the bleachers, talking whilst Randy, Hunter and Ric were playing basketball. Jeff had constant staring contests with the boys playing basketball. Matt, Lita and Trish just ignored it all because they didn't want to get involved with what was going on. Jeff was fine now, since it had been two days since the fight on Wednesday. Skye still had a black eye but, it was healing. Her lip was still busted up but, it had stopped swelling and was shrinking from its practically golf ball size.   
  
Randy, Hunter and Ric were all surrounding the net, getting ready to play P-I-G. Hunter had the ball, dribbled it a few times and then went for the shot. The ball hit the back board and then went in. He pumped his fist and the game resumed. The boys were mid-way, with Ric at P, Hunter at P-I and Randy also at P-I. It was his turn to shoot again. If he missed it, he'd be a pig and out of the game. Just as Orton was about to shoot, the door of the gym opened, making a creaking noise. "Skye!" was shouted from Jeff Hardy, just when Randy had shot the ball. Hearing her name, he lost concentration and it ended up to be an airball. P-I-G. Randy Orton was out of the game. Ric and Hunter laughed.   
  
"Pig!" They both shouted in unison, as Randy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, guys. I'm going to sit down." He told them, walking over to the bleachers and taking a seat in the front row. Skye walked pass him, climbing up the seats to the top row, where Jeff and the others were sitting. Skye was dressed in a white tank top with a red fishnet longsleeved that had thumb holes on it and a pair of black jeans. She was also wearing black and white Converse high tops. Skye shot Randy a dirty look before reaching Jeff, Matt, Trish and Lita. Randy watched Skye as she approached the people and then looked back to Hunter and Ric, who were still playing P-I-G. Ric and Hunter were now tied at P-I. Skye began conversing with Jeff and his friends, when Ric and Hunter spotted her, standing on the bleachers. They paused their game and waved Randy over. Randy walked over and the three began whispering.  
  
"I know that you just got here, Skye but, I've got to go. I'm going to go pick up Shannon and then he's going to get me a couple things at the mall. It was nice talking to you though!" Matt explained.  
  
"It was nice talking to you too. Bye!"  
  
"We're going too!" chimed in Lita and Trish. The three of them waved bye to Jeff and Skye. They were walking down the bleachers, heading out the door when Hunter laughed. Ric had the basketball in his hands. He gave it a hard throw, and it went long enough to hit Skye Alexander in the back, making her lose her balance. She fell backwards, falling down the bleachers. Ric and Hunter were both laughing hysterically as Matt, Trish and Lita spotted Skye coming down and ran over to her. Jeff jumped down from the top bleacher to the bottom, where Skye had landed on her back.  
  
"Skye!" He shouted as he landed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lita asked, as Trish cringed. Matt stared at Hunter and Ric, who were laughing. Randy was just silent. Skye shook her head as Matt and Jeff began to help her up.  
  
"Those bastards." Matt muttered, as Skye got to her feet. She held her back, as the basketball came rolling down the bleachers and hit her in the shin. It then bounced off over to Ric, who picked it up.  
  
"Ouch!" She cried, holding her shin. Jeff sat her down and then marched over to Ric and his posse, while Trish and the others consoled Skye.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff shouted, getting in Ric's face.  
  
"Hey!" Ric mimicked, causing Hunter to laugh. Jeff shoved Flair, causing him to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Do you have any idea how mean that is? She could've gotten seriously injured!"   
  
"That's our point, dumbass." Hunter told him, rolling his eyes. Jeff gave Hunter a glare.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You don't just do that to a person! Asshole!" Jeff shouted, causing Hunter and Ric to get fired up.  
  
"Listen, loser! Don't call Hunter an asshole!" Ric said, defending his buddy. Jeff stared at all three of them, as Randy began to look away and up at the gym's ceiling.  
  
"I'm not only calling Hunter an asshole. I'm calling all three of you assholes. You deserve it. But, Skye doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She's my friend and she deserves to be treated with respect." That only caused Ric to jump on Jeff, and the two began to scrap. Hunter joined in, kicking Jeff Hardy a few times. Matt ran in and pulled Jeff away from Ric and Hunter.  
  
"Jeff! Settle down!" Matt exclaimed, pushing Jeff towards the bleachers a tiny bit. Jeff walked back and sat beside Skye. He placed his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Inside, Randy was green with envy. He just looked up at the ceiling again, as Ric and Hunter turned to leave. As they were walking out the doors, Hunter turned around to see Randy looking at the ceiling, and once every few seconds looking at Skye.  
  
"Orton! Let's go!" Triple H called, as Randy snapped back into reality and saw that his two friends were waiting for him. He jogged over to the door and walked out with them.   
  
Meanwhile, Trish, Lita and Matt had left out the other doors to go pick up Shannon. Jeff and Skye were alone. Jeff still had his arm around Skye, as for she was crying.  
  
"Why do they have to be so mean?" She asked, so quiet that he could hardly hear it.  
  
"Because they have nothing better to do. Don't worry, Skye. They're nothing but jerks to people like you and me." Jeff replied, stroking her hair.  
  
"I don't understand though. I never do anything to them unless they do something to me first. They're always up in my face. I hate it. Nobody likes me." She stated, wiping the tears that were sliding down her cheek.  
  
"I like you." He told her, as she looked up at him. "I love you." Jeff Hardy said, as Skye just looked at him, amazed. Caught up in the moment, Jeff leaned into Skye. Skye leaned into Jeff. And their lips touched. They kissed for awhile.   
  
While they were kissing, they didn't hear the doors open. Randy had walked back in, because he forgot something on the bleachers. "I just came back to get my jack--..." He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was cut off by seeing Jeff Hardy and Skye Alexander kiss.  
  
Author's Note2: OOOOOOOOH! Review to see what happens next! 


	7. Randy Cries & Jeff Cuts To The Chase

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry, it's a short one!  
  
Randy froze in his spot, staring at the two of them kiss. He had his jacket in his hand but, it began to slip as his hand was frozen in shock. The blue and black jacket hit the ground, and made a little noise. Jeff and Skye pulled apart from their kiss and saw Randy standing there. Randy quickly picked up his jacket and stammered,  
  
"I-I-I forgot my ja-j-ja-jacket. Bye!" He then hurried out of the gym. Once he was out the doors, Randy leaned his back against the brick wall. He had told Hunter and Ric to head on home and that he'd go by himself. He was kind of glad that they weren't there, or they'd laugh at him for what he was doing at the moment. Crying. The salty tears dripped down his face, as he wiped them away but they continued to fall. This was the first time that Randy Orton had ever cried over a girl. He didn't cry a lot in his life, except for the times he was a baby. When he got older, he got tougher. Randy's mind flashed back to just a few seconds before when he walked back into the gym to pick up his jacket. And there they were. Jeff Hardy and Skye Alexander. In a lip lock that proved that Skye had forgotten about Randy. But, he didn't want to be forgotten about. Randy sank to the ground, crying and looking out at the world. Everybody ignored him because they didn't know who he was. They just thought he was another kid crying because he lost something. Indeed, he was.  
  
Inside the gym, Jeff and Skye were looking at each other, silent. 'She may be bruised but, she's still beautiful' Jeff Hardy thought, as Skye looked at him and then at the door that Randy Orton had walked out of. "Jeff? Did we just..." She trailed off, not able to complete her sentence because she was so confused.  
  
"Kiss?" He asked, as she nodded. "Yes." Jeff answered, smiling. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Now what?" Skye Alexander questioned, playing with the thumb holes of her fishnet.   
  
"I don't know. What does it mean? Were we just caught up in the moment, or is it...?" Now, it was Jeff's turn to be unable to finish the sentence. Skye shrugged and then replied,  
  
"I don't know either. I'm really confused right now." He nodded, and brought her closer to him. Jeff Hardy held Skye as she sat there, silent. She was thinking about Randy. She was thinking about Jeff. Randy had completely blew her off once his friends were around while Jeff was always there. Randy seemed like a nice guy, but was a jerk when his posse surrounded him. Jeff was nice, twenty-four seven. The only thing that Skye and Randy had in common was their liking of the band, Good Charlotte. Jeff and Skye had almost everything in common, from the love of the same movies to the same favorite food, Spaghetti.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jeff asked her, breaking Skye's train of thought.  
  
"A lot of stuff." She just told him, providing no explanation.  
  
Outside, Randy had gotten up from the ground and was done shedding tears for now. He walked off onto the streets, with his hands in his pockets. His feet scruff the ground, as he thought of Skye. Randy regret the fact that he was such an asshole to Skye when his friends around. His brain reminded him of the time in Math, where when Hunter walked in and he just brushed her off like she was a piece of lint. As he passed the houses, he came across a house that seemed familiar. It was white with green trim, and rose bushes in the front. He sighed. It was Skye's house. Randy stopped by there every few months, hanging out with Braiden. Whenever he was there, he ignored Skye. 'She must think I'm the biggest jerk in the entire universe' He thought, as he crossed the street and took a shortcut to his place.  
  
Back inside the gym, Skye and Jeff were talking. The place was empty. Jeff got up from his seat and helped Skye up. He placed her arm over his shoulder and helped her out of the gym. Jeff walked Skye home. While they were walking, they didn't talk much. Once they reached Skye's front door, she took out her key and began to open the door. Before she could get the door open, Jeff placed his hand on the door and spoke. "Listen, Skye...That kiss earlier...if you don't want it to mean anything, then it won't mean anything. It's all up to you."  
  
"I don't know Jeff. There are so many times running through my mind at the moment. There's so much pressure." Skye answered, as he looked at her.  
  
"I understand. I guess I should've done something else than kiss you but, I was caught up in the moment, you know? Anyways, I should explain myself. There you were hurt, and I couldn't help it. The guys were so mean, and nobody else was there. And..." He explained as Skye cut him off.  
  
"Jeff, I know. I was there. Just cut to the chase."  
  
"What I'm saying is, Skye...will you go out with me?"  
  
Author's Note2: I'm gonna leave you guys there! MUAHAHAHA! 


	8. The Answer Part 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got nagged to write it because people didn't like the cliffhanger. Damn peer pressure! Grrr!  
  
Skye Alexander stood at her front door, in pure shock. There, Jeff Hardy was, asking her out. Jeff's green eyes met with her hazel. "What?" Skye asked, still not believing that Jeff had just asked her out.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He repeated, running his hands through his now blue and red hair. Her eyes scanned his once again, searching for truth in his question. Did he really mean it? She didn't know who she could trust anymore. The two just looked at each other, as Skye finally came to answer.  
  
"I'll think about it." She told him, as he nodded.  
  
"Alright, then. I'll see you later or something." He said, turning around and walking away. Skye opened the door and watched him walk away. She walked into the house and shut the large oak door behind her. Leaning her back against it, she asked herself quietly, "What did I just do?" before heading up the stairs and up to her room.  
  
It was Monday again, and time for school. The first two periods went by quickly, and it was time for lunch. Skye had been avoiding Jeff all day because she still didn't know how to answer him. She made her way to the outside of the school and began walking around, when she accidently crashed into two familiar faces, Dawn and Matthew. Her ex-friends. Again, it was an awkward moment. This time, Matthew was the one who took charge in looking angry, while Dawn stood in the background, ignoring Skye. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Miss Conformity!" Matthew exclaimed, chuckling a bit. Skye rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you haven't been at school lately, I didn't conform. But, I've got a new friend now."  
  
"Who?" asked Matthew, now curious. His eyebrows raised, and Dawn began to pay attention.  
  
"Jeff Hardy." Skye told them, as Dawn looked amazed. Skye felt good inside, making Dawn amazed because Dawn had a crush on Jeff Hardy. The brunette stepped forward, her hands on her hips.  
  
"How the hell did you get Jeff Hardy to be friends with you?" She snapped, sounding as catty as Stephanie McMahon when people made fun of her. Stephanie just began to threaten them by saying that her father would expel them.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?" Skye asked, smiling.  
  
"No!" Dawn blurted out in defense, but she really was.  
  
"How did you and him become friends anyways?" Matthew questioned, wanting to get to the point of the whole ordeal. Skye shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. But, I've got to go now. I hope you regret what you've done. Because you've lost something good." She told them before walking off into the distance.   
  
Inside the school, Jeff Hardy was searching for Skye. He didn't spot her in the cafeteria, where Rob Van Dam was eating buckets of coleslaw in record time and Brock Lesnar was bullying kids for their food and money. He ran out into the hallways, where he knocked down Crash Holly, who was carrying books out of the school's library. Jeff's force hit Crash so hard that his books fell all over the place. Jeff picked up one and read the title. "How To Lose Your Virginity In Ten Days?" He read aloud, as Crash's face began to turn beet red. Jeff raised his eyebrows at the young Holly, as Crash snatched the book from Jeff's hands and grabbed the others from off the floor. He then hurried to an empty classroom and shut the door behind him. He brushed it off and continued to search for Skye. As he ran by the vending machine, he saw Rikishi shaking it thunderously. He came to a halt.  
  
"Rikishi! What's wrong man?" He asked, seeing the oversized sophmore who had a couple of cake stains on his t-shirt. Rikishi grunted and replied with,  
  
"The vending machine's empty! I want chocolate bars!" Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Skittles. He tossed them to the big guy.  
  
"That's all I have. Enjoy!" Jeff called out as he ran away, in hot pursuit of Skye.  
  
Skye was still outside, wandering around. She walked around the basketball court, where Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas were challenging a game of two-on-two to Danny and Doug Basham. She walked past Shanequa, a tall freshmen who carried around a whip and accompanied, Doug and Danny, who were sophmores, everywhere they went. She was really intimidating. Shanequa growled at Skye as she walked by, but Skye just continued walking on, scared of the super-sized girl. Skye made a trip by the drink machine near the basketball court, where Mr. Richards and Victoria were. Victoria was leaned against the drink machine, holding Mr. Richards. Skye Alexander made a face of disgust as she witnessed Victoria bite the ear of the math teacher. Disturbed, she quickly made her way to the other side of the school.  
  
Jeff ran around the whole school, upstairs and downstairs. Upstairs, he spotted the art teacher, Rico putting on some wild make-up. He painted some silver and yellow stars around his eyes and them began to draw rainbows on his chest. Jeff watched for a second and then continued on with his journey. Jeff passed the two French exchange students, Rene Dupree and Sylvan Grenier looking at the past graduates of Vincent K. McMahon on the walls and pointing out their flaws. "Look at ze horrible haircut!" Sylvan stated, as Rene's face went into disgust.  
  
"And look at zat femme's acne!" Rene chimed in, as the two of them continued to make fun of the past graduates, which included a girl named Chyna and a guy named Scott Hall. Jeff knew Scott because he now worked at the gas station near his house. Jeff ignored the French students and jogged through the halls, still looking for Skye. He then went through the front doors when he reached the bottom floor. There she was, walking back into the school. He stopped her and was about to speak but, the bell rang. She hurried off to her locker, leaving him still answerless.  
  
Authors Note2: I'm mean...I know...oh well...I *promise*, her answer will come in the next chapter. 


	9. The Answer Part 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have school today (Friday- Sept. 26th) so I'm probably going to be writing more chapters than usual. When I'm on a roll (like with this story), I can't seem to stop. Anyways, here we go!  
  
School had just let out for the day and everybody was either scattering to practice or headed to the bus. Skye Alexander was in the girl's bathroom. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 2:45. The bus left at 3:00 on the dot. She avoided everybody when the bell rang and quickly dashed into the bathroom. Her hazel eyes scanned the area, seeing that it was empty. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing. Jeff Hardy had asked her out. And she didn't know how to respond. As she waited the fifteen minutes, Randy Orton ran through her mind. He had been the most two-faced person that she had ever met in her life. Giving one of the stall doors a kick, she began to feel stupid for ever falling for him. And then, there was Jeff. Jeff was so kind, always there for her. He took her to Ms. Garcia's office when they had gotten into that fight with The Rock and Billy Kidman. Skye cringed as she thought of Billy Kidman. Earlier that day, he had tripped her while she was going into her History class. She lifted up the right leg on her baggy jeans and examined the bruise. It was about the size of a quarter, and purple in color. Skye let the pant leg drop and looked at the clock. It was only 2:50. Time was going by so slow.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff Hardy was in the boy's bathroom, staring at the clock. Time seemed to be slower than a turtle race. He was waiting for Skye, knowing that she didn't go onto the bus. Jeff had a weird mind also, so he knew how Skye's worked. The buses left at 3:00, and Skye would've probably thought that Jeff had taken the bus home. But, he didn't. He let Matt, Trish and Lita go off while he walked back into the school and went into the bathroom. There were only ten minutes left. But, it seemed like ten years. He looked at himself in the mirror, running his hands through his red and blue hair. He liked Skye a lot. In fact, he felt that he loved her. She didn't deserve to be treated like trash by that asshole, Randy Orton. Jeff knew that Skye had liked Randy, and he wanted her. He knew because the ways she would talk trash about the popular people. She had never mentioned Randy to him. Never at all. But, Jeff wanted to make her forget about the football player. He wanted to make her think of him. And only him.  
  
Finally, the clock turned from 2:59 to 3:00. Both Jeff and Skye sighed sighs of relief. Skye because she had thought she had dodged Jeff for the day, and Jeff because he knew that Skye was still around. Skye walked out of the girl's bathroom, which was right beside the boy's. Just as she walked out, Jeff walked out. She turned and saw him, and the two stood face to face. Skye opened her mouth to speak but, no words came out.  
  
"Skye...listen. I just need to speak right now, okay?" Skye nodded as Jeff continued. "I like you a lot. I think I love you. I know you heard me say that on the weekend, when I asked you out. My offer still stands. So?" Jeff asked, as Skye took a deep breath. She could feel her knees shaking as she began to answer.  
  
"...Yes." She finally said, after a long moment of silence. Jeff cracked a smile and scooped Skye into his arms. She grinned, and hugged him. He let her down and the two walked out of the school, hand in hand.  
  
The next day, Jeff and Skye arrived at school together. They were close, whispering to each other. Everybody knew the instant that they walked into the building, they were a couple. Jeff had his arm around Skye, holding her close as they walked along the halls. The two of them walked to Jeff's locker, they passed Randy Orton at his. Braiden, Skye's brother was with Randy, with his books in his arms. He saw Skye and Jeff together and quickly nudged Randy in the side, using his elbow. Randy spun around, only to see his world crash. There the two of them were, enjoying each other's company. Skye was waiting for Jeff, as he pulled out his books for class and then shut his locker. He put his arm around her, as she placed her head on his shoulder. The two walked off, laughing as Randy and Braiden watched. Braiden slapped the lockers, laughing. "Skye and Jeff? That's the freakiest couple I've ever seen in my life!" He chuckled, as Randy let out a small but, highly fake laugh.  
  
"Yeah, hilarious. I'm going to head to class because I have to ask Coachman something. I'll catch up with you later." Randy told him, shutting his locker.  
  
"Alright. Later, man!" Braiden said, walking off into the other direction. Randy slowly walked the halls, trying to keep his emotions from flowing over for show. He was walking to the Science lab, when he saw Jeff and Skye standing by the door. Skye had her backpack slung over her shoulder and was looking up at Jeff, like she had stars in her eyes. Randy had to walk by them to get inside the classroom. He took a deep breath, keeping his emotions underwraps. Randy passed them, entering the class. He took his seat in the middle of the class, and began to pretend that he was actually interested in the previous night's homework. It was a minute until the bell would ring. Jeff and Skye were wrapping up their conversation with kisses. He then rushed off to his class as Skye walked in, smiling. She took her seat in the back, tapping her fingers. Jamie Noble and Nidia walked into the class, with her having her legs wrapped around him and the two of them were making out. Mr. Coachman pried them apart and sent them to their seats. Once they sat down, Noble placed his hand on Nidia's thigh and began carressing it. The whole class watched for a moment and made faces. The bell rang and class began.   
  
"Good morning, class." Mr. Coachman said, looking out at the sophmores that he had to teach this period.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Coachman." The class recited in unison. The class went on from then. During the whole class, Randy Orton wasn't able to pay attention. The only thing on his mind was Skye Alexander. She sat a couple of rows behind him, and was staring at the back of his head. She couldn't pay attention either. Her mind was focused on Randy and Jeff. She watched as he began doodling on his page of notes. She shook her head, shaking it all off. She didn't have feelings for Randy anymore. It was all Jeff.   
  
Randy Orton was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the teacher was calling on him. "Randy! Mr. Orton!" Mr. Coachman called out, as Randy finally snapped back into reality. He looked around and saw that the entire class was staring at him.  
  
"Yes?" Randy asked, confused.  
  
"What is the answer?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What is the atomic number for Oxygen?" He asked, as Randy's face scrunched up in mass confusion.  
  
"53?" He asked, obviously the wrong answer. The class burst into laughter.  
  
"No. For not paying attention, I'm going to have you stay after school. Be in my class at 2:40 sharp." Mr. Coachman scolded, getting back to the lesson. Randy groaned, as Skye watched. He turned around and she quickly looked down at her desk. He turned back around, frustrated.  
  
It was now 2:40 and Randy Orton was just entering Mr. Coachman's class, for his detention. He sat in the seat he sat in during class, pissed. The day had not been good for him at all. In History, he recieved his first ever C+ in that class on the test, and in Drama, he screwed up on his lines, causing his group to get the lowest mark for the day. In Math, all he could do was concentrate on Skye, and ended up failing the pop quiz. If this kept up, he'd be kicked off the football team. And now, he had a detention. Mr. Coachman was at the front of the room, going through some papers. He finally emerged from his desk, holding a sheet of paper. He placed it on Randy's desk. "Read this and then write me a composition about paying attention. 150 words. No less." He demanded, as Randy kept quiet and nodded. He pulled out his binder and a pen, and began to read. As he was reading, there was a knock on the classroom door. Mr. Coachman rose from his seat to answer it.Standing there, in the doorway was Skye Alexander and Jeff Hardy. Randy quickly looked at them and then looked back at the paper he was reading. "Skye! Jeff! What do you two need?" Mr. Coachman asked, as Randy was hurting inside.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Coachman but, I was wondering if you could please explain the assignment again. I don't understand it." Skye asked, as the two of them walked into the classroom. Jeff stood behind Skye as Mr. Coachman began explaining the assignment to her again. Ten minutes later, Skye understood and the two of them left the classroom. During the whole time, Randy was gazing at Skye. He hadn't written a single thing on his lined paper. Mr. Coachman saw him staring off into space and approached him.  
  
"Randy, you have nothing on your page. It's been ten minutes. Get to work." Randy nodded and began writing his essay. Thirty minutes later, he came up with his composition.  
  
"Paying Attention by Randy Orton  
  
Today in class, I wasn't paying attention and I had to suffer the consequences. Now, I don't understand the homework and I could be unprepared for any examination that could be happening anytime soon. Paying attention is essential to your school work and also, your life. For example, if you weren't paying attention while crossing the streets, you could easily be hit with a car. The same situation in class. If you don't pay attention while a lesson is being taught, you don't know what is going on and your marks suffer. That's what happened to me. Today, I didn't pay attention in Math and ended up failing the pop quiz. Now, that mark made my grades suffer. I was getting a B in that class but, since failing that quiz, it may have been bumped down. What if, my grades went down so low that I got kicked off of the football team? That'd be tragic. So, I've learned my lesson. I need to pay more attention in life and in class. Then, maybe...I'd get what I want."   
  
Randy stood up, He took the paper out of his binder and walked up to the teacher's desk. He placed it infront of Mr. Coachman, gathered his things and left. It was now 3:10 and the school had been cleared out, except for Skye Alexander and Jeff Hardy, who were standing in the hallways, talking. Randy walked out of the classroom, pass the Janitor, Mr. Saturn who was having a conversation with his mop, Moppy. Randy watched him for a second before walking ahead. He went to his locker, which was about ten feet from Skye and Jeff. The couple were talking and laughing, having a good time. When Randy opened his locker, he stuck his head in, trying not to tear up. Skye's voice cooed as Jeff told her, "I love you, Skye."  
  
"I love you too, Jeff." She said, as the two kissed. He didn't see it this time but, he heard the words. The words that shot him in the heart like a dagger. He couldn't help it when the tears began running down his face once again. Skye and Jeff had walked off, to the outside of the school. Randy gathered up his stuff and slammed his locker door shut.  
  
"I love you, Skye." He whispered to himself before turning the other direction, finding a different way home. A way to avoid the couple.  
  
Author's Note2: You finally got the answer! And now...what happens? 


	10. Somebody Knows

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Super Skittz for the kick ass idea.  
  
Little did he know, Randy Orton wasn't alone when he spoke those words. He thought he was but, he wasn't. A few feet away, standing at the side of the lockers was Torrie Wilson, Billy Kidman's girlfriend. Her body was in shock, finding out the news. She recovered from the shock and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly dialing a number, she got her best friend Stacy Keibler on the line. Stacy picked it up, driving on her way to the mall in her father's Cadillac Escalade. "Hello?" Stacy picked up, with Black Eyed Peas' "Where Is The Love?" playing in the background.  
  
"Oh my god, Stace! You will not believe what I just heard!" Torrie shrieked, almost causing Stacy to lose her hearing.  
  
"What, Torrie? What?!" Stacy asked, excitedly as she turned the corner. "I was like, standing by a set of like, lockers, right? You know, like where Randy's like, locker is, right? And that like, freaky loser couple Skye and Jeff were like, getting all mushy. And like, it was disgusting! And like, when they left, Randy was all crying and all like, 'I love you, Skye'. Like, oh my god!"   
  
Torrie explained, as Stacy was in the same shock that Torrie was when she found it. She almost lost control of the wheel and swirved on the road, causing cars to honk and yell at her. She pulled over at a curb and stopped the car. "No way!" Stacy yelled, as Torrie said,  
  
"Yes, way! Like, is it possible? Like, Randy Orton, like loves like, a loser?!"  
  
"This is so weird! What are we like, going to do?"  
  
"We need to get him to see that the, like popular, like cheerleaders are the best!"  
  
"Like, how are we going to do that?" Stacy Keibler asked, twirling her hair around her finger and blowing a bubble with her pink bubble gum. Torrie was now walking the halls, looking around to see if she was alone. She was. She began to explain her plan.  
  
"You see, I've got Billy so, I can't do anything. It's like, called cheating or whatever. But like, you can! Tomorrow, you can use like, all your totally fantastic moves on Randy Orton and he'll see that he doesn't like, need to love like, that major geek Skye because like, the popular cheerleaders are way like, better!" Stacy's eyes went wide.  
  
"That is like, the so totally like, perfect plan!" Stacy exclaimed and the two went into conversation about what sexy outfit that Stacy Keibler would wear the next day.  
  
Randy was walking home, taking the long way because he needed to think. As he was walking, he looked down at the concrete ground, and was ready to cry again. The next street over sat Stacy Keibler's Cadillac Escalade. She looked at her rearview mirror and shrieked.  
  
"Guess who's walking by my daddy's car?!"  
  
"Who?!" Torrie asked, anxiously as she took a seat on the school's front bench. She crossed her legs and examined her manicure.  
  
"Randy Orton! Do you think I should start flirting with him now?"  
  
"Yes!" Torrie Wilson replied, clapping her hands together lightly.   
  
"Okay, hold on. I have to like, not make it like, I was talking on the phone to like, you."  
  
"Like, okay!" Torrie said on the other line, ready to wait. Stacy placed her phone on her leg, with the buttons up so Torrie could hear too. She rolled down her window and whistled.  
  
"Yoo hoo! Randy!" She called out, as he looked up, a few feet away. Stacy waved him over and he went.  
  
"Hey Stace." He greeted, glumly.  
  
"Hey Randy. You don't usually walk this way."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just decided to take the long route."  
  
"Oh..." She fanned her face and began unzipping the tiny jacket she had on. Torrie heard the zipper going and giggled to herself. "It's so hot in this car. I need to take my jacket off, do you mind?" She asked, showing off her very skimpy tube top. Randy hardly looked at it.  
  
"I've got to go, Stace. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said, leaving her as if she was stranded on a desert island. Her jaw dropped in shock as she watched Orton walk away. She placed the phone back on her ear.  
  
"You will NOT believe it, Torrie! He is like, SO in love with that Skye loser because I was in my tube top and like, he thought it was nothing. I took my jacket off in Chemistry today, and Hunter went crazy with drool. So, what the hell is up with that?" Stacy asked, as Torrie sat in complete shock.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!" Stacy told her, as she began to start up her car, making her way back onto the road. Her and Torrie began making more plans about the next day as she began driving to the mall.   
  
The next day, Randy Orton was still bummed out about Skye and Jeff. He had accidently missed the bus and had to get a ride from his father, which he was not pleased about. Randy arrived at school, and saw that the hallways were empty. He looked up at the clock. It was 9:00. Classes had started a half an hour ago. He groaned as he went to his locker after signing in. He slowly made his way to class, making sure to take as much time as possible. The first class he had that morning was Math. He now dreaded Math more than he did before. Now, he wasn't able to face Skye. Finally, he made his way to the door of the Math class. Inside, Mr. Richards was teaching the class about dividing fractions. He could see from the window on the door that most of the class was falling asleep. Everybody except for Victoria. She was wide awake and paying full attention. Randy knocked on the door. Mr. Richards stopped his lesson and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Randy Orton standing there, dressed in a pair of black track pants, a white t-shirt and his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Well, well, well...Mr. Orton! What makes you so late this morning?"  
  
"I woke up late and missed the bus." Randy said plainly as the teacher let him in. Randy walked into the classroom, all eyes on him. He bowed his head towards the floor and took the only seat available, a seat in the back, right beside Skye Alexander. He slumped into his seat and hardly listened to the rest of the class. All he wanted to do was turn around and tell Skye how much he loved her. But, he couldn't. She was with Jeff now. And probably way happier with him than she'd ever be with him.   
  
At last, the class was over. The rest of the morning went like that, boring as hell. It was now lunchtime and maybe food would take Skye off his mind, Randy Orton thought. He walked into the cafeteria, headed over to the table filled with his friends. Everybody was calm and cool because Torrie and Stacy only knew that Randy loved Skye. The only empty seat was the one beside Stacy Keibler, who was dressed in a white micro-mini skirt and a white bikini top, with her long blonde hair straight and flowing. Randy took a seat beside Stacy, greeted her without looking at her and began eating his lunch. She pouted, as Torrie gave her a 'keep on going' look. Stacy leaned closer towards Randy and cleared her throat. He stopped eating and swallowed. He looked at her. She smiled. "Hi Randy!" She greeted, as he gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Hi Stace. What's up?" He asked, feeling awkward. She leaned in closer to him, so close that her chest was touching his arm.  
  
"Not much." She answered, "accidently" dropping her fork as she did so. Randy looked at her as she stood up. If Stacy Keibler's skirt were an inch shorter, she'd be exposed. Stacy bent down, causing all the guys at the table minus Randy to stop what they were doing. Orton just turned around and went back to eating. Rob Van Dam had milk dribbling down his chin at the sight of the cheerleader. Torrie noticed that Randy wasn't paying attention and began to grow frustrated. Stacy got back up and sat down. Torrie mouthed to her,  
  
"He's not paying any attention." The two girls pouted. Stacy inched closer to Randy again, this time with her fork in her hand.  
  
"I have to blow off the dust now." She told him, trying to get him to pay attention. Stacy took the fork and put it infront of his face. She then gave it a couple of long and slow blows. At the other end of the table, Braiden Alexander was watching and was getting sweaty. So was Shane McMahon. The two seniors continued watching as Stacy was trying to turn Randy Orton on. Randy just ignored her and continued to eat his sandwich. Torrie stomped her foot in frustration. Billy Kidman noticed Torrie's anger.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, placing his arm around his girlfriend.   
  
"Nothing." She lied, knowing that it wasn't the right time to spill the beans. Billy Kidman gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to eating. Stacy was practically trying to climb onto Randy Orton, blowing on her fork. Orton stared at her like she was some pyscho and lightly shoved her off of him.  
  
"How stupid!" Shane McMahon whispered to Braiden, as he nodded in agreement. Randy turned to Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Excuse me, Stacy but, do you mind? I'm trying to eat and I don't appreciate the fact that you're blowing your germs onto me and my food. I have a football game in two days and I don't want to get food poisoning or get sick. And you're getting to be really touchy. I'm feeling violated." He explained, as the whole table went silent. The Rock's carrot dropped to the floor. Along with everybody else's jaws. Stacy crossed her arms, glaring at him as he stood up. He grabbed the remainder of his food and left the cafeteria. 


	11. Losing Friends

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Everybody was still speaking about Randy Orton and his weird ways throughout the entire day. He ignored the people who approached him, asking him about the situation. The day was finally over and he couldn't wait to get home. Randy sprinted out of his last period History class and to his locker. He skidded to a complete stop when he saw Hunter Hearst Helmsley standing by his locker. Randy cringed inside as he saw his friend standing at the locker, his arms crossed. The junior looked very disappointed. As Randy approached the locker, he made a beeline for the lock and began to spin the dial, as Triple H placed his hand over the dial, preventing Randy to do anything else. "We need to talk." He said, bluntly. Randy turned to him.  
  
"About what?" He asked, as people rushed around them.  
  
"You. What's been up with you man? You've been acting like a complete weirdo the past couple of days. I mean, did you see Stacy Keibler today? She was so fine! And you blew her off like she was nothing. No sane man would ever do that." Hunter pointed out, looking at Randy. His light blue eyes made their way around the area, everywhere except for Hunter's darkened eyes. "What's going on?" He asked, as Randy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat because he was so nervous.  
  
"Nothing." Randy lied, looking away. He couldn't dare to tell his friend the real truth. He wasn't ready to face his dark expression.  
  
"You're lieing to me. Look at me, Orton. I'm your friend. Don't lie to me." He told him, as Randy didn't speak but he looked away. "Look at me!" He exclaimed, cupping Randy's chin into his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. Randy gulped. Triple H had always been a pretty good guy to him and now he was turning into a total jerk. "Now that you're looking at me, speak." Hunter demanded, his face growing red with rage.  
  
"I can't tell you." Randy told him, causing Triple H to get furious. He threw Randy against the lockers and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. He lifted up Randy until he was about a foot off the ground, with his feet dangling in the air.  
  
"We're supposed to be friends! Tell me!" He shouted, as Randy cringed.  
  
"We're supposed to be friends! Let me go!" He screamed back, as Triple H grinned evily. Triple H let go of Randy's shirt collar and watched as Randy fell to the ground. Hunter gave him a small kick in the ribs while he was down. Randy winced from the shot and looked up as Hunter spat on him and walked away. All Randy Orton could do was watch as Hunter, and probably the rest of his friends walked out of his life. After the junior had left the building, Randy got up and began to open his locker, while holding his ribs in pain. The hallways had been cleared by now. Except for one person who had saw the whole situation. Skye Alexander.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, as he turned around in shock. There she was, with the worry in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Yes." He answered quickly, turning back around to face the inside of his locker. She stepped closer to him.  
  
"I saw what happened. And I just want to say, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" He questioned, turning around to see her again.  
  
"I feel like it's all my fault."  
  
"Why?" He asked again, looking at her with confusion on his face.  
  
"Because when you were around me, your friends hated me. And now I think I've caused you to lose your friends."  
  
"No, you didn't. They weren't really my friends anyways." Randy told her, as her eyes fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go now. Bye Randy." She said quietly, walking off. When he had thought she was far away enough, he whispered,  
  
"I love you, Skye." He then went back to his locker. As she was walking off, she stopped for a second. Had she heared what she thought she heard? Knowing for sure now, she whispered to herself,  
  
"I love you too, Randy." Skye Alexander then exited Vincent K. McMahon High for the day.  
  
Author's Note2: Sorry for the shortness! I don't have much time but, I think I added more to the story. Review! 


	12. The Worst Day In The World

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
It was the next day and Randy Orton had been shunned from the popular people. When he walked into Vincent K. McMahon High, students stared at him right off the bat. Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson hadn't spilled the beans yet, they were waiting for the right moment. But, Hunter had told everybody that Randy refused to talk to him about something and now he was a loser. When he walked over to his locker, a couple of students huddled into a group, looking and whispering at him. He gave them a quick glance before opening his locker. At that moment, a pie sprang out of the locker and hit him square in the face. The whole hallway laughed as he stood there, embarrassed. 'This can't be happening...' He thought to himself. Oh, but it was. Randy wiped his face with his black t-shirt and got out his books. He slammed the locker door shut and jogged towards the boy's bathroom. As he was passing The Rock, Dwayne Johnson stuck out his foot, causing Randy to lose control, his books flew forward and he landed flat on his face. More laughter came from the students. Frustrated, Randy got up quickly, picked up his books and rushed off to the bathroom. He began to clean himself off as he stared at himself in the mirror. His light blue eyes had gone from content to darkened and sorrowful. He felt sorrow for his own self. He now knew what the people felt like when they were being teased. He hadn't really experienced before and now he knew exactly how Skye Alexander felt.  
  
Skye wasn't at school that day. She had accidently caught her younger sister Petra's flu. Now, both Alexander sisters were at home, in bed. Skye was in her bed, cuddling Snicklefritz in her arms. The cat purred, as she began to stroke it's head. Her nose was stuffy, and she was constantly coughing. Skye also felt like throwing up. Nothing was going right. Her health had diminished and now she was a wreck, and also she didn't know what to do with Randy and Jeff. Yesterday, she found out that he loved her but, she was still with Jeff Hardy. Jeff was always treating her right, taking care of her. She didn't want to let him go. Besides, it would hurt him so much if she did. She couldn't bare the thought of seeing Jeff Hardy down in the dumps. He was the one that helped her and pulled her out of her slump. Jeff taught her how to be herself and be proud of it. She was no longer in the background. She rose her hand to participate in class, and gave the class her insight, whether they wanted it or not. With Jeff, she didn't have to skip class and go do nothing in alleys and behind stores. Her grades were approving and her parents couldn't believe it. Sure, Braiden still treated her like dirt but, she didn't really care. But, what was she going to do with Randy? Maybe...  
  
Skye's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the door. Without Skye saying anything, it opened and standing there was six-year old Petra, dressed in her Barbie pajamas. The young child looked around at the room and noticed all of Skye's rock posters. "Why is your room so weird?" She asked, clutching the door knob in her tiny and nimble hands.  
  
"Because I want it to be." She answered, laying down in her bed.  
  
"Oh. Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine. Shut the door behind you." Skye replied, while Petra did what she was told. The small brunette skipped over to Skye's bed and jumped on.  
  
"What were you doing?" She asked, petting Snicklefritz on the head.  
  
"Thinking." Skye grunted as she turned to her side, facing her sister.  
  
"About what? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. And other things."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Skye asked, curiously. Petra had never been interested in her before. Petra shrugged her tiny shoulders.  
  
"Why can't I just talk to you?"  
  
"Because you never used to talk to me before."  
  
"Well, I am now." Petra answered. "So, what were you thinking about?" The six-year old asked. Skye sighed. Why was she telling a six-year old her emotional problems? She had no idea but, she needed to tell somebody.  
  
"Yesterday I just found out that this other boy loves me and I love him too. I don't know what to do about Jeff because I still love him too. Jeff was always treating me nicely and the other boy is just a jerk. A meanie-mo in your kid terms. But, I still love him. I don't know what to do." Skye explained, as Petra listened intentively. The cat meowed and jumped off of the bed. He walked around the room and laid on a pile of Skye's clothes. Petra watched Snicklefritz for a second before turning to Skye and asking,  
  
"Who do you love more?" Skye Alexander had thought the answer would come to her easily.  
  
"Jeff. Wait, Randy. No, Jeff. No, Randy. I don't know!" She cried, as Petra rubbed her sister's arm.  
  
"I know, it's hard. But, you have to think about it. Did you want to be with Jeff in the first place? Or did you want Randy?" Skye's hazel eyes went wide, staring at her little sister. She was smarter than everybody had thought. Sure, Petra was smart in school because she skipped a grade but, Skye discovered that Petra was also smart with love advice.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Skye asked, raising her eyebrow at Petra curiously.  
  
"Whenever I'm over at my friends' houses, we always hear their older sisters talking about love and we get advice. So, I'm passing it on to you. But, back to my question...Did you want to be with Jeff in the first place? Or did you want Randy?" She repeated.  
  
"I liked Randy in the first place. Just nobody knew. And nobody did know. Until now."  
  
"Then go for Randy." Petra replied, as straight-forward as possible.  
  
"I don't know about that, Petra. Randy Orton never treated me good. And Jeff's always been really sweet."  
  
Petra sighed and placed her hand on Skye's shoulder. "You can't keep on like this. You should make up your mind." Petra told her, sliding off of the bed. Skye nodded and laid her head back down on her pillow as Petra began leaving the room. Snicklefritz followed her and then the door shut.  
  
It was the middle of the day, and Randy Orton was in Drama class. The class was a mix of all of the grades, and Ric Flair was in Randy's class. Mr. Goldust, the teacher had put them into pairs for an activity and thinking that they were friends, the teacher placed Ric and Randy together. The two moved to a secluded area in the theatre and sat on opposite sides of the row. Ric crossed his arms and Randy did the same. "Come on, boys! Get to work!" Mr. Goldust yelled from his desk at the side of the theatre. Mr. Goldust was one of the strangest teachers that they had a Vincent K. He wore long blonde wigs along with gold and black facepaint. But, overall, he was a cool guy. Randy and Ric stayed at opposite sides of the row until it was time to perform. Then, they moved down to the seats right infront of the stage for the two-minute performances. Mr. Goldust stood infront of the class, on the stage. He had a smug smile on his face. "Our first performers will be...Mr. Flair and Mr. Orton!" Ric shot up from his chair, angry.  
  
"Why?!" He asked, as Randy just got up and walked over to the stage.  
  
"Mr. Flair, Randy is on stage right now. Care to join him?" The teacher asked, ignoring Ric's question.  
  
"No." Ric Flair answered, crossing his arms.  
  
"Come on, Flair. Stop acting like a baby!" Randy Orton said, as the class laughed. Ric Flair's face turned red as he began stomping towards the stage. The two really hadn't prepared anything. The class looked on as the two stared at each other on stage. It took about thirty seconds for Ric to start speaking. It wasn't any thought out dialouge, just words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"You know what, Orton? You make me sick! First, you've been blowing off one of the hottest chicks in school and now you don't even want to tell one of your best friends something? What's up with that?" Ric asked, as Randy looked at him, an ice cold glare in his eyes.  
  
"I make you sick? You make me sick! I'm sick and tired of you and everybody else treating people who aren't the same as you guys like crap! First, you embarrass the hell out of one girl, and then you go and make fun of a disabled kid."  
  
"Gowen deserved it! And if you're talking about that loser, Skye Alexander...she deserved it too! She shouldn't be talking back to us football players." Ric yelled, as the class watched on, knowing that it was real. The only person who thought it was all planned out was Mr. Goldust. He watched on, interested in how the two students displayed rage, when they weren't really mad. Except for the fact that, they really were.  
  
"They don't deserve that! And what makes football players so superior compared to the other students?"  
  
"Everything! We're better and we always will be!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Randy screamed, causing the whole class to gasp at his tone. The two boys stared at each other, both with ice cold looks in their eyes, and their arms crossed. They were silent so, Mr. Goldust assumed that they were finished. He stood up from his seat and clapped.  
  
"Fantastic! Great acting, gentlemen!" He congratulated them, as they walked back to their seats, still fuming. The class continued on with Nidia and Jamie Noble getting up on stage and they quickly began making out. The students covered their eyes.  
  
After school, Randy Orton had football practice. It was the worst football practice that he had ever had in his life. The captain, Dwayne Johnson made him run fifteen laps around the field, do one-hundred push-ups and then made him go through a gauntlet of all the football players. He tried to get through them but was quickly pushed away. Hunter gave him a huge shove, causing him to fly a couple of feet back and land hard onto the ground. Everybody else just laughed. Nobody dared to help him up. After a minute or so, he slowly got up and continued. It happened again. And again. And again. It seemed like a miracle when practice ended an hour after. Randy Orton was sure that he was bruised all over and he was sore. Very sore. The rest of the football team passed Randy on their way to the locker room, making sure that he was the last one in. He slowly walked in, holding his back. It ached so much. The guys were getting into the showers, making them full so that Randy Orton couldn't get in and had to wait. Usually, Spanky also known as Brian Kendrick was the one who was last into the showers. Spanky was a freshmen. Spanky was glad that he wasn't last. Randy sat on the benches, waiting. He began to nurse all of his aches and pains. Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the guys had finished up with their showers and it was now Randy's turn. He stripped down (Author's Note2: NICE SIGHT! WAHOOO!) and got into the showers. When he turned on the water, a brisk blast of coldness hit him. He screamed. Randy could hear the other guys laughing at him. He took a quick shower because the water was so freezing. When he exited the showers, he saw that the locker room was empty. His light blue eyes looked over at the bench where he had placed his clothes. They were gone. "Fuck!" He screamed. He walked over to his gym locker and opened it. Randy pulled out an extra change of clothes and put them on. He then left the locker room, pissed off. It was the worst day of his life. 


	13. A Talk With A Wise Man

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. My internet isn't working and right now, I'm at my Dad's house and I think this is the only time I can update. So, new things will come every two weeks or something now. I'm so sorry. I hope you didn't forget about this story!  
  
A week later and Skye Alexander was over with her flu. She was glad because she could finally go back to school and see Jeff. She had also spent the whole week thinking about both him and Randy. What Petra had said really stuck onto her mind. Who did she really want?  
  
Randy Orton's life had gone on a constant downward spiral since the day Hunter had thrown him out of everything. He wanted to so badly drop out of school because everywhere he turned, he was taunted. Stacy and Torrie still hadn't spilled the beans on Randy loving Skye. They were still waiting for that right moment. And that moment was to be Vincent K. McMahon's Homecoming Dance. The huge event was the following week, and the whole school was excited for it. They were to face their cross-town rivals, NWA-TNA Secondary School. The football came was to come first, and then the dance at night. Randy had been moved from first-string to fourth-string and was benched for everything he did. Ric had done some talking to Coach Snow and Asst. Coach Hardcore "Bob" Holly and they moved him. Coach Snow was always blowing the whistle at Randy as he was doing drills. Randy knew why. Coach never blew the whistle on Rob Van Dam when he fumbled or Braiden Alexander if he missed a pass. If Randy had been tackled and didn't get up the next second, the coaches would call him weak and bench him. That's what he did for most of practice and the games. He sat on the bench. Whenever he walked down the hallways, there was always somebody talking about him. One time, he was getting a drink at the water fountain and Gail Kim, a freshmen shoved him out of the way and took her turn. He hit his head on the wall as Gail laughed. Holding his head, he slowly walked to class. Even in class, his grades were dropping. If he wasn't cut from the football team for being too "weak" then he'd be cut because his grades were too low. He used to be the best student in Mrs. Mero's History Class but now he was almost at the bottom. Instead of A's, he got C+'s and C's. His parents began to get worried but, Randy just lied to them and told them that he was just getting a bit distracted. He never told them why.  
  
Skye had returned to school and the first person she saw when she was approaching the building was Randy Orton, sitting on the bench in the front. He was scuffing the sole of his sneakers on the cement, looking down. Inside, her heart dropped because of him. Skye took a deep breath and approached Randy. "Hey." She said, as his head slowly looked up. She could see that his normally light blue eyes were darker because he was so upset.  
  
"Hi." He answered, his voice as low as possible.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Crappy. You?" He looked back down at the ground. She sat beside him.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Ok." Randy answered as he began to twiddle his thumbs. The two sat in silence as the school's bell rang. Skye got up from her seat. She began walking into the building when she noticed that Randy Orton wasn't following her. Skye turned around, her red hair flowing in the autumn winds.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked, with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her hand was on the door's handle.  
  
"No." Randy Orton replied, shaking his head. He got up from the bench and adjusted his jeans. "I'm going to skip." He told her, walking off into the distance. Skye's mouth dropped open. 'Randy Orton is going to skip?!' Her mind thought, as she pulled open the gigantic school doors and walked into the building. Students milled around her, not even noticing that she was back. All except for her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. Jeff instantly saw Skye from about fifteen feet away and ran towards her with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Skye!"  
  
"Hey Jeff!" She called out, waving. He went up to her, scooped her into his arms and hugged her, spinning her around. She cracked a grin.  
  
"I missed you so much. How are you feeling?" He asked, putting her down. The two began walking.  
  
"I'm good. How about you?"  
  
"Great. Skye, I can't believe you missed it! The whole school's been treating that jerk Randy Orton like an outcast for the whole week! It was so classic. Now he knows how we feel like. I'm so glad!" He exclaimed, as he walked Skye to her class. Skye's smile turned from real to fake. She began to feel uneasy.  
  
"That's cool. Here's my class. I'll see you at lunch, Jeff."  
  
"That's cool, babe. I love you." He told her, kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I love you too." Skye answered, hugging him. She then walked into her History classroom, feeling awkward. When she told Jeff that she loved him, did she really mean it?  
  
Meanwhile, Randy Orton was walking down the street. He had his hands in his pockets, his eyes directed at the floor. As he was walking, a man was getting his morning paper. Randy walked by him, not even noticing the brown-haired, beared and a bit chubby man. The man recoginized Randy as a high school student. "Hey Kiddo. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, placing his paper under his arm.  
  
Randy looked up, surprised. "Uhh...Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Then, why aren't you?"   
  
"Because my life is crap." Randy told him.  
  
"So was mine in high school. I still went. By the way, my name is Mick Foley." He replied, smiling a gap-toothed grin. Mick Foley extended his hand and Randy shook it.  
  
"Randy Orton. Sophmore at Vincent K."  
  
"So, Randy...why is your life crap? If you don't mind telling me. Maybe I can help." Mick said, as he led Randy towards his front stoop. Randy shrugged and followed Foley, thinking 'What the hell do I have to lose?' as he followed him.  
  
"A lot of things have happened to me this past week."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, my friends have made me an outcast, shunning me from everything. I got moved from first-string to fourth-string on the football team. This freshmen pushed me out of the way when I was at the water fountain and I've just been treated like crap." Randy explained, as Mick Foley listened carefully.  
  
"Do you know why?" The man asked, tossing his paper to the ground.  
  
"I didn't tell my friend Hunter why I was rejecting this hot girl."  
  
"How hot was she?" He asked, getting off topic. Randy stared at him as if he had two heads. But, he did only have one ear.  
  
"She was hot. But, I don't like her. Looks aren't everything. She's a major airhead."  
  
"Alright." Mick nodded. "Why were you rejecting this hot girl?" He added, as Randy looked around the place.  
  
"Because I like somebody else."  
  
"Then, what's wrong with this girl? Is she not hot enough for your friends?" Mick questioned, as he began tapping his fingers on the stoop.  
  
"Yeah. But, that's why I like her. She can be pretty but, she's seen as a major loser. But, she's just different. And that's what I like. She's really smart when she wants to be. And my friends aren't accepting of her. I don't think they know about it but, yeah."  
  
"Then...who cares what they think? I think you should go for her."  
  
"But, she has a boyfriend." Randy answered, as Mick's eyebrows rose.  
  
"That's a problem!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He nodded, looking at the man sitting beside him. Mick had his chin in his hand, thinking.  
  
"Well, I think you should go for her, even if she does have a boyfriend. Sure, it's a problem but, what if she likes you? You never know until you try." Mick told him, as Randy cocked his head towards the school, which was about two blocks away. The bell had just rang.  
  
"Thanks, Mick. I have to get to school now." He told him, dashing off. 


	14. Letting It Slip

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. My internet isn't working and right now, I'm at my Dad's house and I think this is the only time I can update. Hey! Guess what?! I got another chapter up! YaY! But yeah, the two week thing might happen for the next chapter or so. I don't know. Well, thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Jeff Hardy and Skye Alexander had just left the locker rooms. It was lunch time and everybody was starving. Ms. Ivory had worked her class to death, making them run extra laps and then do wrestling drills for the rest of the class. By the end of it, everybody, including the class stars Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas were all sore and bruised. Skye was slowly walking down the hallway, with Jeff in tow. The two were headed towards the cafeteria but, Jeff pulled her aside and led her into an empty classroom. He shut the door behind him and the two walked into the middle of the classroom. Jeff sat on top of a desk as Skye stared at him, not sure of what was going to happen next. "Jeff..?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked, his feet dangling a couple of inches from the ground. His hair was green and metallic blue for the time being, and he had reapplied his body paint into a swirly mess of neon colors. Jeff Hardy had a white wifebeater and black pants on, along with black nail polish. His eyes met with Skye's, and he could tell that she was a bit scared.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She questioned, placing her hands in the front pocket of her white hooded sweatshirt. Along with that, she wore a pair of beige cargo pants and black and white high-top sneakers.   
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Homecoming." He replied, as she bit her lip.  
  
"Homecoming? What about it?" She squeaked, feeling nervous.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Jeff asked her, hopping off the desk and running his hands through her hair. Skye sighed a sigh of relief. She thought the talk would be heavier than just the Homecoming dance.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Great. And I love you Skye...maybe, this could be our night? You see, my dad is going out of town for the entire weekend and Matt is spending the night at Shannon's, so maybe you could like, spend the night or something?"  
  
"Are you talking about us..." She trailed off, not able to finish her sentence. She didn't need to. Jeff nodded. "I don't know, Jeff..."  
  
"You love me, don't you?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then...?" He questioned, before placing a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away and looked her into her hazel eyes.  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"I love you, Skye." Jeff said to her, holding her face in his hands. Skye's mind was racing, and she knew she had to reply quickly because she could see that Jeff was waiting. Skye Alexander just didn't expect this to come out of her mouth:  
  
"I love you too, Randy."  
  
Author's Note2: Sorry for the shortie! I just wanted to get that part in! Review!!!! 


	15. Good Things Come To An End But, Even Bet...

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. My internet isn't working and right now, I'm at my Dad's house and I think this is the only time I can update. Hey! Guess what?! It just so happens that I'm at my Dad's house...I have a major stomache but, I'm updating anyways. Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. I know...it was mean. But, this just gives the whole story a new twist, right? Right! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot. Now, enjoy!  
  
The green eyes of Jeff Hardy doubled in size, as he stared as Skye, who was looking down at the ground. Had he heard her right? Jeff took his hands off of Skye's face and asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Her heart and mind were racing. What in the world did she just do? Did she just call her boyfriend, Randy? She was growing short of breath as Jeff watched her, waiting for an answer. He began to grow impatient. "Did you just call me Randy?" Jeff Hardy questioned her, his eyebrows arching higher. Her slender hands began to shake as she looked at him. Instead of a light green, the color of his eyes had become darker. Skye didn't know what to say. It slipped. She didn't mean to say it. He stared at her, waiting for her to speak but, she couldn't. "Do I look like Randy Orton to you, Skye? Do I?"   
  
Once again, there was no answer. She was shaking even more this time, her knees were getting weak but, not in the sense that she was in love. She was in fear. In fear of what Jeff Hardy would do to her. Finally, her hazel eyes that filled with terror looked at him. "I'm..I'm...sorry, Jeff." She finally squeaked out. Jeff just looked at her, having no emotion on his face, whatsoever.  
  
"Do you really love him?" He asked, crossing his painted arms over his chest. She couldn't answer but, her head gave a nod. They both looked down to the floor.  
  
"Then who was I? Just some distraction?" She began to frantically shake her head, as the tears began spilling out.  
  
"No! No, you weren't just a distraction, Jeff! I love you!" Skye cried, trying to grab on to him but, he pushed her away.  
  
"How am I going to believe you after you called me Randy? Randy! He's been the biggest asshole to you from day one and you're telling me that, you love him? What the hell is wrong with you? I've taken you in and I loved you, Skye. And you show me this in return?" He stated, his foot stomping onto the ground. Skye Alexander continued to sob as Jeff Hardy inched closer to her, their faces only a couple of inches apart. "I created you. And now, you're going to be nothing without me." Jeff said, turning his back to her and walking out of the classroom. He shut the door behind him, leaving her in there. Skye fell to the ground, bawling her eyes out as she realized that she lost and there was no way she could win.  
  
Meanwhile, Randy Orton was moping around the hallways of Vincent K. McMahon, upset. He knew that he couldn't even set a foot into the cafeteria because he'd be teased. Last week, he had tried that and instantly, Hunter and Ric began throwing stuff at him. That was the last time he had been there. Randy was walking around, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes down at the ground. He looked up when he saw Jeff Hardy storm out of a classroom, angry. Randy watched as Jeff approached him and gave him a shove. Randy's back hit the lockers, causing a bang. But, there was nobody in the hallways so nobody heard it. "You!" Jeff shouted, pointing his finger at him. Jeff's finger was shaking slightly.  
  
"Me?" Randy asked weakly, swallowing a lump in his throat as he looked at the steaming junior.  
  
"Yes, you! Do you know that my ex-girlfriend loves you?!" He asked, as Randy's light blue eyes went wide.  
  
"No, I didn't know." Randy answered, his back still against the cold steel lockers. Randy could feel the chills going down his spine as Jeff Hardy glared at him.  
  
"Bullshit!" Jeff yelled, not believing it at all. He then stormed off, leaving the school. Randy took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He scanned the hallways and found that nobody was watching. He sighed. Then, Randy Orton began walking again, when he heard crying. Randy followed the sound, realizing that it was Skye Alexander because it was from the door Jeff had come from. He placed his hand on the door knob and then began to think.   
  
'Does she even want to see me?' He asked himself. Randy pondered the thought for about two minutes and then twisted the knob. The door opened and there she was, sitting on the ground. Her face was red, especially her eye area. Skye's cheeks were tear-stained.   
  
When Skye heard the door open, her head jerked into that direction and her gaze fell onto Randy Orton, looking at her. He slowly walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind him. Randy made his way over to the wailing Skye. "Skye, it's me Randy. Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on her shaking shoulders. She took them off and stared at him, through the blurry tears. She was crying but, her eyes still stood out. She questioned,  
  
"Why do I have to love you?" 


	16. Homecoming Part 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. First off, thanks for the reviews and Super Skittz is right! Everybody does love Randy! I sure as hell do and I'd love to see him naked. Haha! In my dreams! Imagine he was reading this. That'd be pretty funny. His eyebrows arch and he's like "I'm too sexy for everyone." Okay, enough with the rambling. Here's the chapter!  
  
Randy Orton stared at the sobbing Skye Alexander, not knowing what to say. He started off, stammering. "I-I-I...I don't know." He replied, his eyes hitting the ground. Randy couldn't bear to look at Skye crying any longer. It hurt him too. Skye turned her sobs into sniffles as she began to rise from the floor. Skye began slowly walking up to Randy, as he looked up at her. Her red and puffy eyes met with his sorrowful ones as she began to speak.  
  
"I don't know why either." She told him, walking out of the classroom. Randy Orton leaned his head against wall and let out a sigh. Since when did liking a girl have to become so complicated?  
  
Saturday soon approached and everybody was pysched about Vincent K. McMahon's Homecoming Dance. The school had already beat NWA-TNA Secondary in football, with the score being 27-21. Of course, the only thing Randy Orton was doing was warming the bench. He didn't get any game time and nobody talked to him. After the football game was the dance. Randy didn't plan on going. What was the use? He wouldn't dance with anybody anyways.   
  
Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson were going over their plans on humiliating Randy even more by telling the entire school about his crush on Skye Alexander while getting ready at Torrie's house. Torrie was curling her hair while Stacy was flat-ironing hers as they discussed their plans. "When do you like, think will be the best like, time to do it?" Torrie questioned, pinning her hair up to curl the bottom. Stacy placed her flat-iron down on Torrie's mocha-colored dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror before answering.  
  
"Well, how about when they like, announce homecoming queen? Because it'll like, obviously be one of us. And then when they like, want a speech, we can say it like, right then and there. Do you think he'll like, even show up at the dance? He's turned into like, a total loser."  
  
"Good point. But, we can like, still say it. It just won't be that like, humiliating though because he like, won't be there. I can't wait! It's going to be like, the best thing ever!" Torrie Wilson exclaimed, giving a high five to Stacy. The two girls continued to prepare for the huge event.  
  
Skye Alexander was moping around her house, dressed in her Spongebob Squarepants pajamas. Braiden was getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. His date was Stacy Keibler. Braiden felt like the big man on campus because he was going to the dance with one of the hottest girls in school. He stood infront of his mirror, buttoning up his white shirt. He adjusted his belt and then opened the bottle of hair gel that stood on his white dresser. Braiden Alexander squirted literally a cup of hair gel into his hands, rubbed them together and then began to spike his brown hair. Skye caught him and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous amount of gel her brother was using. Braiden stopped gelling his hair long enough to say to her, "What? Just because you're freaky ass boyfriend uses hair dye instead of hair gel doesn't mean you have to stare." Skye's hazel eyes fell, along with her heart as she turned around and began walking to her room. Nobody except for Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas knew that her and Jeff were over. Nobody else had even bothered to notice the fact that they weren't walking together to class and holding hands.  
  
Petra was wandering around the hallways, dressed in a pink t-shirt that had Barbie on the front with butterflies and a pair of blue jeans with butterflies down the leg. She watched for a few seconds as Braiden prepared for the big dance and then headed over to Skye's room. The door was shut and was showing the "Enter If You Dare" sign on it, written in a bloody, red font. "Maybe she's getting ready too." Petra said quietly to herself as she raised her tiny fist and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Skye asked from the other side.   
  
"Petra."  
  
"Come in." She told her. Petra opened the door and to her surprise, found Skye sitting on her bed, staring at herself in the mirror. Petra approached her older sister and hopped on the bed beside her. Petra stared her hazel eyes into the mirror.   
  
"What are we looking at?" She questioned, innocently. Skye shrugged. "Why aren't you getting ready for the big dance thingy-mabob? Aren't you going with Jeff?" Petra asked, clueless. Skye's eyes fell from the mirror to the floor.  
  
"Me and Jeff broke up." She mummbled, hoping that her younger sister wouldn't hear it. But, she did. Petra's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked her, sounding worried.  
  
"I accidently called him Randy." Skye explained, as Petra's eyes went wide.  
  
"Then?!"   
  
"He dumped me." Skye stated, plainly. Petra hopped off the bed. She had an idea. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To watch some TV." She fibbed, walking out of the room. Skye leaned against the wall, looking at herself in the mirror again.  
  
Petra Alexander bounded over to the family room and grabbed the Vincent K. McMahon School Directory and searched for "Orton, Randy". The little girl found the number and began to dial on the navy blue cordless phone. After the second ring, a man's voice picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Is Randy there?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Who is this?"  
  
"His friend. Don't tell him because I want it to be a surprise." The young one told the man, who was Randy's father.  
  
"Okay. Hold on a second." A few moments later, Randy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Come to 9615 161 Street, the Alexander house. Come dressed in a suit and with flowers, you have a date with Skye."  
  
"What? Who is this?"  
  
"Somebody!" She giggled before hanging up. Randy heard the tone and then hung up the phone himself. He looked around and began to think about what the mysterious child was talking about. Should he? Randy shrugged and headed upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Half an hour later and Braiden had left to pick up Stacy Keibler. Skye and Petra were in the family room, watching the movie, "The Breakfast Club". It was the part where the characters were eating lunch and Bender was asking Claire about her sushi when the door bell rang. Skye rose from the black leather couch, and to her surprise, found Randy Orton standing at the door, holding a single red rose and dressed in a blue suit with a green shirt. His brown hair was spiked up and his light blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "Randy! What are you doing here?" Skye asked, shocked. Petra stood in the front foyer, out of sight but she could still see them.  
  
"I'm here to take you to Homecoming." He answered, handing her the rose. She took it and began blushing.  
  
"Thank you. But, I'm not ready."  
  
"You're welcome. But, I can wait." Randy said to her, smiling. Her lips curved up into a smile.  
  
"Okay but, I have a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What made you do this?" Randy took a deep breath and gave her his answer.  
  
"I got a call from a little girl telling me to do it. But, I was thinking of doing it anyways but, I didn't have the guts." He told her.  
  
"A little girl?" Skye's eyebrows arched and she turned around to catch Petra in the corner of the foyer, giggling. Skye walked over to her littl esister and dragged her to the door. "Here's your little girl, Randy. This is my sister, Petra." Petra cracked a grin as Randy laughed. He pulled out a red lollipop from the pocket of his suit and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks, Petra. Without you, I probably wouldn't of have done it."  
  
"No problem. Now, Skye...GO GET READY!" She shouted. Skye jumped, startled.  
  
"Okay! Don't be so pushy. I'll be down in like twenty minutes." She replied, heading up the stairs to her bedroom. Petra let Randy come in and the two of them went to watch "The Breakfast Club" while waiting for Skye.  
  
Skye was running around her room, trying to find something to wear to the dance. Something glistened in her closet. Her eye caught it and she pulled it out. It was a strapless lilac gown with purple roses embroided at the bottom. She sighed and stared at it. She had bought it the week before, thinking that she was going with Jeff. "Oh well. His loss. Now Randy gets to see me in it." She smiled to herself as she began to put it on, along with a pair of clear plastic heels that looked like Cinderella's glass slippers. She fixed her hair up into a quick but fancy updo and did her make-up. This time, Skye left out the heavy black eyeliner and went for a light purple shadow she had laying around but, never used. Skye was finally all put together five minutes later and quickly went into her mother's room to steal her perfume. She spritz a tiny bit on her neck, wrists and then sprayed it into the air. Skye walked into the mist and then put the bottom down. Skye rushed to her room and grabbed the rose from her dresser. She began walking down the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs was the family room. Randy and Petra were absorbed into the movie that they didn't even notice Skye making her way down the stairs until she knocked her hand on the wall, lightly. Randy's eyes darted from the TV screen to Skye and he smiled. Petra grinned as Randy stood up and the two walked over to each other. Petra opened the drawer in the table that was in the family room and pulled out a silver camera. She got it ready while Skye and Randy were just smiling at each other.  
  
"You look beautiful." He told her, meaning every bit of it and not afraid to show it.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned at him, laughing. Randy laughed also and the two were in high spirits.   
  
"Guys!" Petra exclaimed, and the two turned around, smiling wide. Petra snapped a picture and giggled. "Perfect!"  
  
"Petra!" Skye and Randy cried in unison, as the little matchmaker fell to the couch, giggling.  
  
"Okay, one more. That's all. I promise." She told them, as she began to get the camera ready. Skye led Randy Orton over to the fire place and mantle. The two posed infront of there as Petra snapped the photo of Randy having his arm around Skye's shoulders and both were smiling their biggest smiles in the last while. Then the two left for the dance.  
  
At the dance, the gym was already filling up quickly with the students of Vincent K. McMahon High and their guests. Crash Holly was in the corner, fiddling with something in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled as he saw the string of condoms. He folded it back up and shoved it back into his pocket, as his date was approaching him. His date stood at around 6'1" and looked older than the rest of the high school students. She had sleek black hair and was wearing a black leather dress and combat boots. She approached Crash, her voice a bit deep. "Ready to go in?" His date asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Chyna!" Crash exclaimed, linking her arm with his and leading her into the gym. She towered over the poor freshmen by so much that it looked like Crash was here with his mother.  
  
Sylvan Grenier and Rene Dupree were standing by the door of the gym, checking out every girl that walked in with looks of disgust. "Zeeze American girls are so disgusting! Americans zeeze days dress so ugly! We should teach them zee fashion of Fa-rance!" Rene pointed out, as Sylvan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Qui Qui!" He said, and the two walked off to meet up with their buddy, Rob Conway.  
  
A couple of feet away stood Victoria and Mr. Richards, Skye and Randy's Math teacher. Victoria was dressed in a red leather gown that clung to her and was cut in the front, showing a bit of cleavage while Mr. Richards was wearing no shirt and a pair of pink short shorts. The two were holding each other. Mr. Richards ran his fingers through the sophmore's hair, as she bit his ear. Everybody who was in a three foot radius from the two freaks hurried into the gym, getting away from the odd couple.  
  
Shaniqua had Doug and Danny Basham tied to leashes and was wearing black leather short shorts and a matching bra top. Danny and Doug wore black leather pants and walked on their hands and knees. Shaniqua had a whip in her hand and she whipped Doug Basham in the back with it. He winced but, grinned because he liked the pain. She led her two dogs into the gym.  
  
Inside the gym was Mrs. Mero, the tenth grade's History teacher and Mr. McMahon, the school's founder/principal. Kevin Little's "Turn Me On" was playing and the two were at the side of the gym, dancing. Rena Mero was pressing her body against Vince McMahon's, grinding with him. The two were in their own world, and Stephanie McMahon stood about fifteen feet away from them, fuming. Her date was junior Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Hunter was talking with Ric Flair and Dwayne Johnson while Stephanie was glaring at the grinding Mrs. Mero and her father. She let out a scream that was still heard, even when the music was loudly blasting. She then charged her way through the sea of people and tackled the History teacher. Stephanie began slapping the blonde and pulled at her hair. Hunter had to pull Stephanie off. Hunter was carrying Stephanie over his shoulder but she was still kicking and screaming, wanting to kill the teacher. Rena and Vince just brushed it off and went back to dancing.  
  
Stacy Keibler and her date, Braiden Alexander had just arrived along with Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman. Stacy was wearing a black mini-skirt and a white bikini top. She was the most clad out of all the girls at the school. Torrie was better dressed in a long, light pink spaghetti strapped satin gown. The two couples spotted their popular group and headed over to them. Jeff Hardy was the next to arrive, along with Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. Trish was Jeff's date for the evening and Amy was Matt's. Shannon just followed Matt around, not really doing anything except for fetching things for Matt. Jeff was decently dressed for the event, in black dress pants and a white button-down long-sleeved shirt. His hair was a normal shade of blonde and was neatly in place. Matt had on a black suit with a purple shirt. On the pocket of his jacket was a purple and white "V1" emblem. Trish was wearing a silky blue gown and Amy was in a black one. Shannon was wearing something similiar to Matt's. But, Shannon Moore had no clue that on the back of his suit, "Matt Hardy's Bitch" was embroided on it. People snickered as he walked by them, clueless.   
  
Fifteen minutes later and the dance was in full swing with Black Eyed Peas' "Shut Up" was playing. Everybody who was anybody was dancing. Rikishi Phatu was in the middle of the circle, showing off his dance moves. In the middle of the song, Skye and Randy arrived. It seemed like some type of instict because Rikishi had stopped dancing and everybody turned their attention to the gym doors, where Randy and Skye were walking in. They ignored the stares and continued talking. Rikishi resumed his dancing and the school forgot about them. Except for Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson and Jeff Hardy. "She looks beautiful." Jeff said, quietly. His dancing partner, Trish hardly heard him.   
  
"What?!" She asked loudly, cupping her hand to her ear.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Jeff said to her, in her ear. She grinned.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, as Jeff smiled a fake smile. He really meant Skye but, nobody knew that. Randy led Skye onto the dance floor, while she stared at it. She was feeling a bit hesitant.  
  
"I can't dance." She told him, half-telling the truth.  
  
"Bullshit! I saw you at those cheerleading tryouts and you were an amazing dancer. So, don't you lie to me!" Randy exclaimed, as she grinned. She had completely forgot about the cheerleading tryouts. Randy pulled her onto the dance floor, as Skye held her red rose in her hand. Randy took her free hand and pulled her close to him. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two began dancing close, in their own world. Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus were about five feet away, with Trish's back to Randy and Skye. Jeff watched them with his intense green eyes but, they didn't notice that they were being watched. Jeff watched them on the right side. Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler watched Randy and Skye dance on the left side. Stacy was going down on Braiden while keeping her eye on them. Braiden grinned as Stacy continued to do her sexy dances.  
  
It was now the middle of the dance and it was time to announce the Homecoming Queen. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler stood infront of the school, on the stage. Infront of them stood a microphone on its stand. Jim Ross was dressed in all black with a black cowboy hat on. Jerry's outfit was flashier, as he wore a gold embroided jacket and a pair of white pants. "Hello Vincent K. McMahon High!" The entire school cheered. "We are Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler! And it is time to announce your Homecoming Queen!" Jim Ross stated, getting more cheers. A teacher handed Jerry Lawler the envelope. He opened it and approached the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gents, give it up for your 2003/2004 Homecoming Queen...TORRIE WILSON!" Everybody clapped, except for Skye and Randy. They rolled their eyes as they watched Torrie practically drag Billy Kidman to the stage. The couple got to the stage as Jim Ross placed the golden crown on Torrie's head and Jerry Lawler handed Billy Kidman his septor. Kidman rose it into the air and the football guys let out a loud cheer. Torrie made her way to the microphone and began to speak.  
  
"Like, this is like, the coolest ever! I'd like to thank, like everybody that voted for me! It like, feels so great! But, like I have another announcement! Like, Stacy Keibler, get your butt up here, girlfriend!" The whole school stood confused as Stacy rushed over to the stage and appeared by Torrie's side. The two blondes grabbed the mic together and exclaimed in unison,  
  
"RANDY ORTON LOVES SKYE ALEXANDER!" 


	17. Homecoming Part 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the character of Skye Alexander and her family and friends. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I don't own any music mentioned in this either. The artists own it and yadi-yada. The cat named Snicklefritz is from 'Big Comfy Couch'. Nickelodeon owns Spongebob! And I don't own anything so I won't make this long. I just need to say that I'm doing this for fun! Yeah, yeah. You've probably heard that speech a million times so, I'll shut up now and proceed with the story. This is the final chapter! Thanks to Kate for getting my wheels turning with her review. I totally didn't think that out but, I can recover. Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Keep them coming. Oh yeah, I've been thinking about making a sequel to "Notice Me" but, I'm not too sure. Should I? Review if you want a sequel!  
  
The entire student body grew silent as Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler were beaming with pride. Torrie was flashing her pearly whites on stage as Stacy was grinning deviously. The DJ just went back to playing music and the dance resumed. Stacy and Torrie stood on the stage, shocked out of their expensive designer outfits. Everybody ignored them and just continued to have a good time. Randy stood there, looking at Skye. She looked at him but, they didn't exchange any words. Randy took Skye by her small hand and led her outside, to the basketball court that was dressed up to look like a fancy courtyard. The courtyard was empty at the moment, and was decorated with flowers and stone benches. The night sky had decorated the area with just enough light. Randy led Skye over to a stone bench and looked at her in the moonlight. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her face was lit by the stars and he could see that her cheeks were growing a bit pink. He smiled and placed his hands on her face. "You know what they said in there? About me loving you?"  
  
"Y-y-yes." Skye managed to say after taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her.  
  
"It's all the truth. I do love you." He told her, smiling. Her lips curled up into a smile.  
  
"I love you too, Randy. I always have. I just couldn't do anything about it because you didn't notice me. You were the popular boy who went through girlfriend after girlfriend every week or so and I was the loser who had two friends. And then the two friends ditched me. I couldn't show any signs of loving you because I thought you had no clue who I was and your popular friends always made fun of me. Then, Jeff came along and I thought he was the one. I got beat up by Kidman and Johnson and it just felt that you hated me." Skye explained, tears filling her hazel eyes.  
  
"I didn't hate you. I never did. To tell you the truth, I began to feel for you too. I promised myself to make everything better someday, somehow when Billy and Dwayne beat you up. I felt like crap when Hunter and Ric threw that basketball and made you topple over. I came in to get my jacket when I saw you and Jeff kiss, and I became heartbroken. You're the only person I've ever told this too but, I cried when it happened. I thought my chances with you were over, and it always made me feel like crap whenever I saw you with Jeff." Randy told her, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes with his fingers. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Me and Jeff...that was just being caught up in the moment. But, me and you..." Skye Alexander was cut off as Randy Orton put his hands on her face again, lifting her head off of his shoulder. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. The kiss took her by surprise and her right foot "popped" up, her shoe hitting a switch that was hidden behind the stone bench. As soon as her foot hit the switch, twinkling lights appeared in the courtyard, and a fountain of water sprung up. Randy and Skye were standing right in the middle of the fountain, as the water began springing up and drenching them from head to toe. When they noticed that they were getting wet, they stopped kissing and grinned at each other.  
  
"Me and you...we're surprising and forever." He said, finishing off the sentence. She nodded in complete agreement and pulled him closer to her, kissing him again. The water continued to spray them but they didn't care because they finally had each other.  
  
Inside the gym, Molly Holly had run up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stopped the music. "Everybody! Go outside!" He shouted, which caused the gigantic sea of students to hurry outside to the courtyard. The DJ smirked and turned the volume up to full blast, so loud that it could definetely be heard outside. "Have You Ever?" by Brandy began blasting as the entire school arrived to see Randy Orton and Skye Alexander in the middle of the fountain, kissing.  
  
*Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
  
It makes you cry?  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad,  
  
You can't sleep at night?  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words,  
  
But they don't come out right?  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Been in love so bad,  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand?  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same,  
  
Have you ever searched for the words to get you in their heart?  
  
But you don't know what to say,   
  
And you don't know where to start,  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
  
It makes you cry?  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad,  
  
You can't sleep at night?  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words,  
  
But they don't come out right?  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
  
Have you ever found the one?   
  
You've dreamed of all of your life,  
  
You'd do anything to look into their eyes,  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to?  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you,  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and,  
  
Dreamed that they were there?  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care,  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
  
It makes you cry?  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad,  
  
You can't sleep at night?  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words,  
  
But they don't come out right?  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby?  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart?   
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me,  
  
Gotta get you in my world,  
  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep,  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
  
It makes you cry?  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad,  
  
You can't sleep at night?  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words,  
  
But they don't come out right?  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?*  
  
Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler stood in the front of the entire crowd and fell to their knees, upset because their entire plan to humiliate Randy Orton had backfired. Hunter, Ric and the rest of the football team watched with their arms crossed around their chest, blank looks on their faces. Jeff Hardy couldn't bear to watch but he had to stay because his date, Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas were talking about the couple. Jeff muttered underneath his breath,  
  
"This won't last long."  
  
Stacy Keibler was hitting the cement ground with her hand, ashamed that her plan didn't turn out well. She gazed at the kissing couple, evil in her eyes. Her blonde hair fell infront of her face as she said quietly,  
  
"This won't last long."  
  
*Dum, dum, dum...THE END!*   
  
Author's Note2: I made it like this for the sequel to kick off...Go me! Well, if you guys want the sequel...REVIEW! Or you won't get to see Randy Orton naked! 


	18. My Promise To You!

If you want to see Randy Orton naked....well, almost naked lol go to...  
  
http://groups.msn.com/SpankingFanFictionLounge/spankablerandyorton.msnw?albumlist=2  
  
See! I came through with my promise! 


End file.
